KhyP Rise of the Heartless Pokemon p3
by tmgod
Summary: The final part! With the Pokemon world doomed, Sora and the gang need to quicken the pace! Can they make it in time to save our pokemon heroes and Kairi? Read the 3rd and final part of KhyP!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Yay, part 3 is finally here

(A/N) Yay, part 3 is finally here!! Now if you're wondering how many parts there are going to be in this darn fan fic, well I have you're answer. This will definitely be the last part of the fic. But with mostly all good movies, the last part is the best part. I'm just kidding, I don't know if that's true or not. But in my opinion, this will be the best part of the fic. I guarantee that the fans of this fic will love it. Well why am I still typing in the author's notes. Here is Chapter 1 of part 3!!

Chapter 1

"This doesn't make any sense. Why can't you use the keyblade?" Xehanort asked Ash in a rhetorical manner.

"I don't know Master Xehanort," answered Ash.

"Didn't you listen to the narrator? It was a rhetorical question; which means it's a question that you don't answer!"

"Sorry Master," replied Ash.

Xehanort took a giant breath. He looked around the gym that belonged to Giovanni. This city, Viridian city to be exacted, brings back so many memories. Both for Xehanort and…

"Xehanort, Tracey has captured Ash's friends," said Giovanni as he walked into the door.

Xehanort sighed again, except with more agitation, and gave Giovanni an angry look.

"Can't you see that our plan is ruined?!" yelled Xehanort at Giovanni.

"What do you mean?" asked Giovanni.

"Ash can't use the keyblade. That means when Sora arrives, we have no way to defeat him," explained Xehanort.

"Well did you capture Oak?" asked Giovanni.

Xehanort nodded. "Ash, show him the way."

"Yes Master." Ash walked to the wall with the orange button and pressed it. The button activated the switch to the underground lab. "Follow me." Ash led the two antagonists down the long staircase. When they got there, Ash pressed another orange button, this time closing the entrance, which is also the exit. "There he is sir," Ash pointed to Professor Oak at the corner of the room. He was sitting in a chair, tied up on the wrists and torso. He seemed to be knocked out.

"Well, he seems to be asleep," said a very "observant" Giovanni, "Oh well, hate to destroy a good dream."

Xehanort looked around the room. "_This place seems…familiar, in a way,"_ he thought to himself. "_Huh?"_ He looked down to see a book, or maybe it was a diary. Xehanort opened it up and read some intriguing details.

"_Finally, the project I've been working on is almost complete. We've almost collected all the strands DNA we need to create this creature. Dr. Fuji says that we need one more strand. A human strand of DNA. But how much more DNA does Dr. Fuji need? He already has a strand from Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Mew, and his daughter Amber. Why did he use his daughter's DNA strand anyway? Didn't he care for his…you know writing this gives me an idea. The human's DNA needs to be someone you don't care for. Someone you don't mind sacrificing. But who could I chose? My ex and my children don't want to see me anymore. But then there is him. There is…"_

"Wake up Oak!" ordered Giovanni as he slapped Professor Oak. Professor Oak woke up with a face you get when your mom orders you to wake up on a school day. Professor Oak wasn't the only one who woke up, as Xehanort was alerted by Giovanni's wake-up call.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked a tired Professor Oak.

"That doesn't matter Oak. Now tell me, where is the PMX?" asked Giovanni.

"Oh my Arceus (A/N LOL get it? Instead of Oh my god, it's oh my…nevermind it's not funny. Continue with the fic.), not you too. I told 'Xehanort', I don't know where it is," answered Professor Oak.

"Survey says: WRONG ANSWER," Giovanni said with a joke worse than mine, "Now tell me where it is old man."

"It's no use Giovanni, he doesn't have it," said Xehanort.

"What? Are you on his side now?" asked Giovanni.

"What's the point?" asked Xehanort, still holding the book in hand.

"Oh, damn it. I thought I threw that away," said Giovanni.

"So Giovanni, is this why I am the way I am? Because you used **his **DNA?"

"Xehanort please, I could explain."

"Don't call me that name, you stupid son of a…"

"Hey guys, please, no swearing. This is a fan fic based off two children's games/shows/magna," pleaded Professor Oak.

Xehanort dropped the book and raised his hand. He started choking Professor Oak with his psychic powers. "Shut up Oak! I've had enough of you!" He started choking him more and more with each passing second.

"Xehanort…please…stop it," pleaded Professor Oak.

"I said don't call me that!" Xehanort choked him even harder. Ash just stood there, watching his old mentor get the life choked right out of him. Even though he was evil now, he couldn't help but feel this strange feeling inside him.

"_Could I actually have a sense of sympathy for Professor Oak? No, no that can't be it. But Professor Oak was my old mentor. No, none of that matters anymore. Master Xehanort is my mentor now."_

"_Ash, what are you doing?"_

"_Huh?" _Ash thought as he heard a different voice inside him. It seemed to be male.

"_Ash, you know this isn't the right way," _said another voice. This voice seemed to be female.

"_Get out of my head!" _Ash yelled in his mind. Ash held his forehead as his veins seemed to be popping out of it.

"Stop it!" yelled Ash as he hit Xehanort to the ground. All four of them gasped after what they saw. Indeed, Ash had his Master Xehanort. What he didn't know, is that he used the keyblade to do it. "Huh? Is that?"

"So, you can use the keyblade Ash," said Xehanort as he seemed to cool down. "Giovanni, back to our old plans. Ash is the key to winning this fight after all."

Meanwhile…

"Why does that thing have to be so fast?" asked Donald. "Doesn't it know that we have to follow the basic speed law?"

"What are you talking about Donald?" asked Riku. "There is no speed limit for gummi ships. Besides, the basic speed law is for cars on planet on Earth." The group looked at Riku. "Um…not that I know what Earth is or anything."

"It may not sound easy Donald, but it's the only way to get our destination," said Sora.

"And where is that?" asked Goofy.

"I have…no idea," answered Sora as the gummi ship kept on chasing the pokemon.

"Aw, this is gonna take forever," exclaimed Donald.

"C'mon on Donald, how big can the Pokemon world be?" asked Riku.

"I guess you're right," said Donald.

"Hey look, over there!" yelled Goofy as he pointed out the window. What Goofy pointed at was a small plateau with big lights, the color of indigo. The little pokemon fled towards that direction and stopped there. The little pokemon pointed to giant building that seemed to take up the whole plateau.

"Do you think the people here could help us?" asked Sora.

"Sora, as far as we know, there might not be people here. All we know of here are pokemon."

"Well, let's check it out anyway."

They landed gummi ship **SAFELY** this time as they parked on the big empty area.

"Hello, anybody live here?" yelled Donald as he jumped out of the gummi ship.

"Maybe we should check out that there building over there," said Goofy.

"Be careful guys. We don't know what's in there," said Riku.

"Well, I hope they have a bathroom," said Donald.

The gang just shook their heads.

Meanwhile…

"Cynthia, don't you think that Gary cheated to win that battle?" asked Lance, the last of the Kanto Elite Four.

"Well I…I don't know what to believe right now," answered Cynthia, the former Sinnoh league champion.

"You may not have seen it, but I did. I knew that Giovanni was up to no good. He summoned that, that, dark creature. I'm gonna settle this right now."

"Lance, think about this. The T.V. has been a little dysfunctional lately; maybe it was just a glare on the T.V. or something."

"That was the worse plea to try to stop me from going. But I have to go whether Gary cheated or not. We need to crown our new champion."

"In that case, I'm coming too. You don't know how dangerous those dark creatures can be."

"I thought you said that those were just glares on the T.V."

"Well, um…whatever. Let's just go."

Right before Lance and Cynthia reached the door; there was a sudden banging on the door.

"Hey, open up! I need to use the bathroom!" yelled the door.

"Huh?" said both Lance and Cynthia simultaneously. Lance turned the handle and opened the door.

"See, I told you guys somebody lived here," said Donald.

"Whoa, in all my years of pokemon training, I've never seen pokemon like that," said Cynthia.

"Huh? Hey, we're not pokemon!" yelled Donald.

"Excuse us," said Sora as he butted in, "I'm Sora, and the loud one here is Donald."

"What!" yelled Donald.

"See, told you. And this is Goofy."

"Hiya, nice to meet y'all," replied Goofy.

"And this is my non-Disney human friend, Riku. We've been best friends nearly forever."

"What's up," replied Riku.

"Oh yeah, and these are not pokemon," Sora said as he pointed out Donald and Goofy, "they're just animals with human traits."

"Okaaaaaaaaay," said Lance and Cynthia simultaneously again. "Anyway, I'm Lance, the dragon pokemon master. And this is Cynthia; she's the former champion of Sinnoh region. So what brings you guys here?"

"Well, we were brought here by a small creature, a pokemon maybe."

"Most likely," said Cynthia, "and where did it go?"

"It's right…uh, where did it go?"

"It might have flown off," said Goofy.

"No Goofy, it did fly," said Riku.

"Anyway, we're looking for our friend. Do you happen to know…uh,"

"We're looking for Kairi," said Donald.

"Kairi? I don't anyone around here named Kairi. How about you Cynthia?"

"Nope, never heard of her," replied Cynthia.

"Well, do you know where we could find Ash?" asked Sora.

"Ash, as in Ash Ketchum?" asked Lance.

"I don't know. All I know is that his name is Ash."

"Well, if he's the one you're looking for, he should be in Viridian City. If not he should be…hey many guests did you bring?"

"Well there's me, Donald, Goofy, and Riku. So that's 4. Why?"

"Then who are they?" asked Cynthia as she pointed behind them.

Heartless were crawling up the plateau in millions, maybe billions.

"Oh no, not here too," said Donald.

"C'mon, we have to fight!" said Riku.

"Fine by me," said Sora as both he and Riku got their keyblades out.

Lance and Cynthia gasped. "What are those?"

"Less talking, more fighting," said Sora as he slashed a Heartless jumping right at him.

More and more Heartless kept on coming. As more and more of them kept on coming, Sora and the gang kept on destroying them one at a time. But there was still too many.

"There's too many," said Goofy.

"Hey, can you guys lead us to this Viridian City?" asked Riku.

"Sure," said Lance and Cynthia.

"Quick, get on the ship!" ordered Riku.

Everyone jumped on the ship as they hacked off the rest of Heartless they could fight.

"Sora, fly us away!" ordered Riku. Sora did as he was told as he started to lift the ship in the air.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Huh?" said the group. "Oh no, Donald!" They accidentally left Donald on the plateau.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" Donald was running as fast as he could to the ship.

"Donald, grab on!" yelled Goofy as he extended his hand.

Donald reached out his tiny little feathered hand. "I can't reach it"

"Jump!" yelled Riku.

Donald jumped but Goofy still couldn't reach him.

"Donald, you're supposed to reach out your hand when you jump!" yelled Riku.

Donald jumped again, this time with his hand extended, and this time Goofy got a hold of him, but barely. Donald was slipping.

"Don't let me go Goofy!" yelled Donald.

"Pull Goofy!" yelled Riku.

"Hurry up; we can't let the Heartless in. I have to shut door," said Sora.

"Pull Goofy!" ordered Riku again.

Goofy pulled Donald with all his might as he was barely able to beat the door. Donald and Goofy both passed out on the floor, breathing fast.

"I'm gonna name my first son after you," said Donald.

"No thanks," said Goofy as Lance and Riku helped them up.

"So which way to Viridian City?" asked Sora.

"North," said Cynthia as she pointed in that particular direction.

"Okay, Kairi, we're on our way."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Hey guys, I'm back already

(A/N) Hey guys, I'm back already. Yeah since it's spring break for me I have a little more time now to update my fan fic. So if you're reading this, then you've probably found part 3 of KHyP! Hopefully everyone else could find it. Anyway, for those who found it; let's get ready for Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

"I'm tired of waiting. When is Tracey going arrive with Ash's friends?" asked Giovanni rhetorically.

"I don't know sir," answered Ash.

"Didn't you learn anything from the last chapter? When the narrator says it's a rhetorical question, you don't answer it!" said Giovanni.

"I'm sorry Master Giovanni," said Ash.

Giovanni sighed, "It will all be better soon. Once Tracey arrives with your old friends, we will have enough hearts to fill in the PMX. Then our Pokemon Heartless will run free throughout the galaxy! And when Sora arrives, he will fall to the Pokemon Heartless."

"And when do I come in?" asked Ash.

"Well if and only if Sora is able to defeat our Pokemon Heartless, that's when you fight him. Sora will be too weak to fight at 100 and will be an easy opponent for you."

"Cool," said Ash.

"I could see it now, me, you, and Xehanort, ruling the galaxy with the Heartless Pokemon at our side. OMG, it's brilliant! And it's all thanks to you…Xehanort?"

Xehanort was sitting in corner reading that very secretive diary. "_How could he do this to me?"_ he thought to himself. "_I was his friend, but now I realize who I really am."_

"_Get out of my head!" _said another voice.

"_You, stay out of this! This may be your body but it's still my DNA!"_

"What's the matter with you Xehanort?" asked Giovanni.

Xehanort threw the book away. "Nothing, it's all in the past now." Xehanort closed his eyes. "He should be coming right about…now."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Ash opened the door to let in Tracey with a bag of the dark pokeballs.

"Here you are, Master Xehanort, the hearts of Ash's friends like you asked."

"Let's see, now how many do we have?" asked Giovanni. "Well let's count. There's Pete, Max, May, Gary, Brock, Kairi, Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum…"

With each name said, Ash felt a little jolt in his body. "_Oh no, my friends!"_

"Jessie, James, Meowth," said Giovanni as he continued with the roll-call.

"_What are you thinking Ash? I must server Master Xehanort and Master Giovanni now. These people are meaningless to me."_

"And last but not least, the sisters from Cerulean City, Daisy, Lily, Violet, and Misty."

"_Misty!"_ Ash brain was starting to hurt. "_Oh no, not Misty too."_

"_Listen to yourself Ash! She's the one that made you depressed. Why worry about her?"_

"_Yeah, you're right. Why should I care for her?"_

"_Ash, don't listen to your dark side!" _

"_Huh?"_ It was that male voice from before.

"_Ash, believe in yourself." _ Now it was that female voice._ "You feel pain because those are the friends you love and you do anything to protect. You feel pain because you know you're not protecting them but you're the cause of all this."_

"_Ash, don't listen to them. They don't know what they're talking about."_

"_Everyone just shut up and leave me alone!"_

"Having an episode Ash?" asked Giovanni.

"Huh?" Ash held his held up. "Oh, no I'm fine"

"Anyway, we have fifteen in total. Oh how I hate odd numbers. We need to change that."

"How do we do that?" asked Tracey.

"Well that will be easy. Tracey, go check on Professor Oak, see if he's still…"

"But I thought you said you…"

"Just go check!" ordered Giovanni.

"Um, okay."

Right when Tracey was about to press the orange button, Giovanni reached into his pocket and pulled out another one of those dark pokeballs.

"Tracey, make that sixteen!" Giovanni threw the pokeball at Tracey, capturing his heart in the process.

"Sixteen hearts then," said Xehanort as he picked up the pokeball. "That's plenty enough for Polymerization X to work. Now, if only we know were it was."

"I'm one step ahead of you," said Giovanni. "Follow me gentlemen," said Giovanni.

He led them to the back of the gym. "Well, here it is; Polymerization X!"

The rectangular machine stood there, having a giant glare thanks to the sunlight.

"How did you?"

"No need to thank me," said Giovanni as he put his hand up, "all the thanks go to Tracey."

"I don't understand," said Xehanort.

"Professor Oak had it the whole time. Stealing it was quite easy really. Well, once you control the man who works with Professor Oak it's easy."

"So you're saying that Tracey stole it from Professor Oak?" asked Ash.

"You're starting to catch on," answered Giovanni.

"Hold on a second. Giovanni, how long ago did Tracey steal the PMX?" asked Xehanort.

"Hmm, I'd say around the time we controlled him," answered Giovanni.

"So are you saying that we interrogated Oak for no reason whatsoever?"

"Well yeah, but that doesn't matter. Now we could start making the Pokemon Heartless!"

Giovanni and Xehanort joined together in an evil laugh scene. But not Ash.

"Wait a second. I thought you said that we have to mix Heartless and Pokemon together. Where are we gonna get the pokemon?"

"Well Ash, we already have pokemon. We borrowed them from a 'friend'," answered Xehanort.

"You do? Who?"

"Yours of course," answered Giovanni.

"My pokemon?"

"Yes, and your 'friends' pokemon too. And soon, all pokemon will become one with the Heartless."

"Even…Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Yes Ash, even Pikachu," answered Giovanni.

"So you captured my friends' hearts just because you wanted their pokemon?"

"That and the PMX needs hearts in order to receive energy," answered Xehanort.

"And where are we getting the Heartless?" asked Ash.

"Why get them if they'll come to us?" asked Xehanort. "Look over there." He pointed over the horizon as a marching band of Heartless came marching towards them."

"And look how many there are. Look how many hearts they've taken from the people of this world!" exclaimed Giovanni. "Soon, this world will be surrounded by Heartless! And I will rule the galaxy."

Xehanort gave an angry glare at Giovanni. "_He hasn't changed one bit."_

"_Give me back my body!" _ That annoying voice was talking again.

"_That's enough out of you!"_

"Ash, get the pokeballs out of the bag," ordered Giovanni, "It's time to power up the PMX!"

Meanwhile…

"Where am I? Is this…the darkness? It's so scary in here. Sora, where are you?!"

"_It's okay Kairi."_

"Huh? Hey, who's out there?"

"_Kairi, it's me."_

"Who are you?"

"_Oh c'mon Kairi. How could you not recognize me?"_

"Namine? Namine, is that really you?"

"_No it's Britney Spears. Of course it's me."_

"OMG, it's really you Namine."

"_See, I told that we'll meet again."_

"Namine, what's going on?"

"_You've been submitted to the darkness."_

"Oh no. How do I get out of here Namine?"

"_I don't know. I can't help you with that."_

"Does that mean…I'll have to be here forever?"

"_Yes"_

"Oh Namine, I don't want to be here forever. I want to be with Sora and Riku, back on the Destiny Islands. I wish none of this ever happened."

"_Well what about Ash and Misty and their friends? Don't you want to help them?"_

"Well if none of this ever happened, they wouldn't be in the darkness either."

"_You're wrong. Even though Ash has joined the power of darkness, he hasn't submitted to it. Ash could set you free, but only if he releases himself from the darkness."_

"Well, can't we do anything to help? Can't we talk to him or something?"

"_We've tried already, but the darkness is too strong. I'm afraid we only got two options. Either Ash has to dig down really deep and fight this darkness. Or Sora has to hurry up and free the darkness within Ash. Hopefully, that will be within the hour."_

"Within the hour? Does that mean Sora is in the Pokemon world now?"

"_Yes, he's almost in Viridian City."_

"Sora…he could do it."

"_Exactly. If Ash can't do it, hopefully Sora can. Sora needs to believe in himself."_

"Ash can do it," said another voice.

"Hey, who's there?"

"Awe c'mon Kairi. Don't tell me you don't recognize this voice either."

"Misty?"

"No, it's Pamela Anderson. Of course it's Misty!"

"Misty, if you're here, then where is everybody else?"

"I don't know. I can't exactly see anything since all we are now are voices in darkness.

"_They've probably fell into the PMX," _added Namine.

"But all I heard were your voices. Your's and um….what's your name?"

"_Namine, nice to meet you."_

"Hey Namine, I'm Misty. I'm the Cerulean City,"

"_Gym Leader right?" _asked Namine.

"Yeah, hey how did you know?"

"_We're closer than you think Misty."_

"Wait; are you also in Kingdom Hearts? Because you and Kairi seem to know each other quite well. But I've never heard of you, Namine."

"_Kingdom Hearts? What are you talking about?"_

"Hmm, you must be in the second game then. Darn, even more reason to buy it."

"Well Misty, you can't really buy anything, WHEN YOU'RE TRAPPED IN THE DARKNESS!"

"Oh yeah huh."

"_So what were you saying about Ash?" _

"Anyway, I know Ash could defeat the darkness. Ash has been in big battles before, and he's overcome each and every one. Ash is my closest friend, and…he has the biggest heart I have ever seen."

"That's the same thing with Sora," added Kairi.

"Huh?"

"Sora too, has overcome every challenge thrown at him too. Sora is also my closest friend and he too, has the biggest heart I've ever seen."

After that speech, a little light sparkled above their heads.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Misty.

The light then disappeared.

"Hey, what happened to the light?"

"_That's it!"_

"What's it Namine?"

"_When you two started to believe in Ash and Sora, the light appeared. Maybe if you believe a little, you could somehow escape the darkness."_

"You may be right Namine," said Kairi.

"C'mon Kairi, we have to try," said Misty.

"I believe in you Sora."

"I believe in you Ash."

"You could do it Sora."

"You could do it Ash."

"Believe in me Sora."

"Believe in me Ash."

"I…love you Sora."

"I…love you too Ash. Huh?"

The light began to appear again. The light grew bigger and bigger with each statement.

"_Okay guys, go now! Help Sora defeat Giovanni and free Ash from the darkness!"_

"You got it Namine. Kairi, let's go save Ash!" Kairi gave out a little "you're forgetting someone" cough. "Excuse me. Kairi, let's go save Ash and help Sora defeat the Heartless!"

(A/N) Whoa, that was an exciting chapter. I think my fic is starting to become good now. We're at the climax of the story with the exciting parts still coming up. I can't wait! Oh yeah, KH fans, we got another character now: Namine! As I said before, this fic is almost over and I can't wait to finish it. See you next time on KHyP!!

P.S. Please don't forget to R&R! I love the reviews you guys give. Please don't be shy and keep them coming. They're great! Laterz.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) What's up people, I'm back

(A/N) What's up people, I'm back! Well I'm back again for Chapter 3 of part 3 of KHyP! You may ask: "Whoa TMGOD, you're back already?" Well as I said in the previous chapters, I can't wait to finish this fan fic up. So what am I waiting for? Here's Chapter 3!!

Chapter 3

As Ash was handing the final two pokeballs to Giovanni, he felt another one of those stinging jolts, right in the center of his "heart". If that wasn't painful enough, that giant headache came back to haunt him.

"What are you waiting for Ash? Hand me the damn pokeballs!" ordered Giovanni.

"_Ash, they're coming back to help you," _said the female voice.

"_Someone's coming back to help me?" _Ash asked the voice in his mind. "_Please tell me, who's coming back to help me?" _

"_Release the pokeballs in your hands and find out," said the male voice._

"Ash, what the hell is the matter with you?" asked Giovanni.

"I don't know Giovanni."

"That's Master Giovanni to you!" snapped Giovanni. Giovanni did not want to waste anymore time. He needed two more pokeballs and all of Ash's friends would have gone completely into the darkness. And when that was complete, the PMX would have enough energy to produce enough Pokemon Heartless to rule the world.

"I'm sorry, Master Giovanni. I had another headache," replied Ash.

"Don't give me that excuse!" yelled Giovanni. "Here, just…give me the balls." Giovanni tried to steal the balls out of Ash's hands, but Ash held on as if they were his cubs.

"I don't think I should hand you these pokeballs," said Ash.

"Ash, you do as you're told, now hand me the damn pokeballs!" ordered Giovanni.

"I can't," said Ash. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You're just excited that you're going to rule the world with us," convinced Giovanni. "Now be a good sport and give me the pokeballs."

"No Giovanni, I won't give you…" Ash was stopped by Xehanort's psychic powers. Ash screamed in pain as he fell on his knees. Xehanort, still with his psychic powers in tact, walked over to Ash. He gave him an evil glare, and then knelt down beside him.

"Do as you're told," is all Xehanort said.

"Yes…Master Xehanort," breathed out a choked Ash. Xehanort finally released him as Ash held on to his neck, breathing very hard.

"Now Ash, I'm going to ask you…no erase that. I'm ordering you, to hand me the pokeballs," ordered Giovanni.

"Here you Master…" Ash was frozen by that headache again.

"_Ash, release what's inside the pokeball," _said the female voice.

"_Ash, hurry up. Release them now. Help your friends," _said the male voice.

"Please stop! Just, just leave me alone! Get out of my head!" yelled Ash aloud.

Xehanort looked on shockingly at Ash.

"_Does he…is he having somebody talk to him from within him too?"_ Xehanort thought to himself.

"_You, whoever you are, please give me my body back."_

"_No, you will never have your body back!"_

"Please just get out of my head!" Ash yelled aloud again.

"Ash, just give me the pokeballs!" yelled Giovanni.

Ash had the evil expression on his face again as he glared at Giovanni.

"You want them Giovanni? Here, you can have them." Ash threw the pokeballs at the ground as released what was inside them.

Xehanort and Giovanni both gasped simultaneously. "It's you two."

"Oh my head," said Misty as she rubbed her head.

"We did it Misty! We escaped the darkness!" exclaimed Kairi.

"I don't understand. How could this happen?" asked Xehanort.

"Well first off, you could thank Ash for releasing us," said Misty.

"Yeah Ash, keep on fighting the darkness," said Kairi.

Ash stood back up as he rubbed his head like Misty.

"Huh? It's you two. Kairi and…oh it's you."

"Ash, please listen to me. I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't mean it," pleaded Misty.

"Then why did you say it?" Ash asked angrily.

"…Ash. I'm so sorry."

"Well Misty, it seems that it is you we should thank," said Giovanni. "Thank you for making Ash that much easier to steal his heart."

"We really couldn't have done it without you," added in Xehanort.

"Ash, please forgive Misty. She really means it," pleaded Kairi.

"It's no use," said Xehanort, "Ash doesn't have a heart anymore. He has no more sympathy for you two."

"Ash has the biggest heart I've ever known! And the only reason you two can't see that is because you don't have hearts yourselves!" yelled Misty.

Xehanort laughed, "Wow Ash, it looks like you have a secret admirer."

"No I…well I…"Misty tried to make a comeback, but couldn't. All she could do is blush.

"I bet Ash might feel the same way about you…if he had a heart!" said Giovanni. Xehanort laughed again as Giovanni joined in.

"But why would Ash like you? You treat him like Heartless poop!" Xehanort said this time. Both laughed even harder, and then Giovanni stopped.

"Wait, do Heartless even poop?" he asked.

"That's it! I've had enough of you two," yelled Misty as she grabbed a pokeball on her short jeans. "Starmie, I choose you!" She yelled as she threw the red and white pokeball. But nothing came out. "Hey, what happened to my Starmie?"

"Oh looking for these?" asked Giovanni. He pulled out a bag of pokeballs and pulled one; out provoking Misty. "Geez Ash, your friends have nice pokemon…that are mine now."

Ash just stood there, almost dead like. His eyes were that evil red color as they just stood at the same direction…nothing.

"Ash, what's wrong?" asked Misty.

"Oh no, first it's your friend, then your pokemon, and now Ash. Can it get any worse?" asked Kairi.

"Well look over there," Xehanort pointed out at the horizon. Heartless were still heading in their direction, destroying everything in sight.

"Soon, when the Heartless merge with your pokemon, the whole galaxy will be covered with Heartless Pokemon!" exclaimed Giovanni.

"Hey, leave my pokemon alone!" yelled Misty as she ran towards Giovanni. But she was stopped by Ash. "What? Ash, what are you doing?"

"You see Misty," said Xehanort, "Ash works for us now. He's not going to listen to you anymore."

"You may have confused Ash enough to let you go, but he's still as evil as ever," said Giovanni. "Ash, take them to the gym. And make sure they stay there."

"Yes, Master Giovanni," said Ash in his emo self.

As Ash was carrying Misty and Kairi inside the gym, Xehanort and Giovanni continued with their conversation.

"Now that they're out of the way, let's get the PMX up and running," said Giovanni.

"You must have read my mind," replied Xehanort. "Here, use this." Xehanort snapped his fingers as a Heartless appeared.

"Okay, there's a Heartless. Now we just need a pokemon," said Giovanni as he reached for a random pokeball. "Hmm, how about this one Xehanort?" asked Giovanni.

"I don't think it matters," said Xehanort, "just pick any of them."

"Oh right fine, I'll choose…um…this one."

"Okay now put them in the slots," ordered Xehanort.

Giovanni placed the pokeball in the little round slot. Then he placed the Heartless in the little square hole. After securing them both in their places respectively, Giovanni pressed the "Polymerize" button. The PMX started shaking while making R2-D2 like noises.

"Yes, it's working," said Xehanort.

After a minute or so, a dark like creature came poofed out of the machine.

"Psy…duck," said the dark Psyduck.

"What? Who has a Psyduck?" asked Xehanort.

"Maybe some idiot," said Giovanni.

"Yeah, that would be funny if it belonged to that Misty girl," said Xehanort.

"Yeah, that would be funny. But it's not likely. But nevermind that. I mean, just look how evil that Psyduck looks."

"Let's try to get another pokemon, one that is more let's say…powerful," said Xehanort.

"Okay," said Giovanni, "Let's try this one."

Giovanni repeated the steps for the dark Psyduck and the PMX started shaking and doing the R2-D2 like noises again. But instead of a ignorant pokemon like Psyduck, Xehanort and Giovanni received the powerful pokemon they were looking for.

"Oh, this one should be good."

Meanwhile…

"Ash, what are you doing?" asked Kairi, who was being carried by Ash.

Ash did not answer.

"Ash, aren't you ever gonna listen to us?" asked Misty.

There was still no movement in Ash's lips. Instead Ash pressed the orange button that led to the underground lab. The stairs were revealed as Ash walked toward them.

"Ash, where are you taking us?" asked Kairi.

There was still no sound coming from Ash.

"Ash please just answer our questions!" ordered Kairi.

"It's no use Kairi," said Misty, letting out a tear, "Ash won't listen to us. And it's all my fault."

"Misty…"Kairi said sadly.

Ash finally placed them down and tied them up in a rope.

"Ash please, don't listen to them. They're the enemy not us!" said Kairi.

Ash ignored it as he walked back up the stairs.

The stairs disappeared as Ash walked away.

"Misty quick, help untie me. Misty?"

Misty was letting out a few more tears as she didn't answer.

"Do I…do I really treat Ash like…like"

"Misty please," said Kairi, "you don't treat Ash like,"

"Like crap," said Misty, "That's right Kairi. I treat Ash like crap. I've done it in the past; and I did it again at the pokemon center."

"Misty, you do not treat Ash like…the cussing word for poop. It's just your way of communicating."

"Is that why Ash hates me?" asked Misty.

"Ash does not hate you Misty," said Kairi, "Now please Misty, help me get this rope off."

"I…I…can't," said Misty weakly.

Kairi sighed, "Well then Misty…I guess I have to save Ash all by myself then." Kairi looked around the room. She looked around to see a old man in the same position as they were in the corner.

"Hey, who's that over there?" asked Kairi.

Misty looked in that direction. "Professor Oak?"

Professor Oak had a similar expression as Ash did, except his eyes were plain white.

"So that's Professor Oak? Hey Professor Oak, wake up! We need help getting out of here," said Kairi.

"Stop you're jabbering, it won't work," said Misty, "he's in the same position we're in.

Kairi sighed, "C'mon, there's got to be a way." Just by coincidence, a bright glare attacked Kairi eyes. "Huh? What's that on Professor Oak?" She nudged herself towards Professor Oak, trying to reach the shiny object. She faced her back towards Professor Oak, making easier for her hands to grab the object. "Bingo," she exclaimed.

Kairi pulled out Professor Oak's keys. "These should be sharp enough." Kairi sawed the keys into the grappling rope. It took a minute or so, but Kairi finally released herself.

"C'mon Misty, turn around so I could release you too."

"Just leave me here," said Misty.

"Misty c'mon, Ash needs you. He needs your help."

"No he doesn't. I don't want to screw up his life again. So just leave me here."

Kairi sighed, but then shockingly, she smiled at Misty.

"Okay Misty, if you say so." Kairi pressed the orange button, revealing the hidden stairs again. "Oh by the way, I'm doing you any favors by saving your boyfriend."

"For the last time, he's not my boyfriend!" yelled Misty.

"Keep telling yourself that Misty. That's why you're in this position anyway." With those words, Kairi threw the keys right in front of Misty. Kairi then walked up into the darkness of the hidden stairs.

Misty watched as the entrance to the stairs disappeared.

"Well, Ash doesn't need me. I bet he's glad I'm away from him."

With another huge coincidence, Professor Oak fell off balanced on the ground. But what was really coincidental, was that his wallet fell out of his pants and opened right in front of Misty.

"Is that?"

It was that same picture that Misty hung in her room. The picture of the gang: Her, Ash, Brock, Professor Oak, and Mrs. Ketchum. Misty smiled at the picture. She saw how Ash put his arm around her shoulder. It showed how much…he _cared_ for her. (A/N Déjà vu anyone?) Misty looked back at the keys and sighed.

"Kairi's right, Ash does need me."

Misty reached for the keys as she sawed the rope. She finally cut the rope and walked up to the orange button. She pressed it as she saw a familiar face in the staircase.

"About time you showed up."

"Kairi, thanks. Thank you for still believing in me."

"Sure thing, but we got better things to do besides forgiving each other."

"Right," said Misty as they ran up the stairs. But all of a sudden, they were stopped by a earthquake like force. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but we better check it out."

As they reached the top of the staircase, the roof was blown off the gym.

"What happened?" asked Kairi. Then they're was a giant roar that shook the ground.

"Oh no," said Misty.

"What's wrong?" asked Kairi.

"They've controlled my Gyarados."

(A/N) Well I'm gonna pause the fan fic and end chapter 3 right there. Well what did you think? Hopefully it has you sitting at the end of your seats. Well hopefully I could write Chapter 4 ASAP and continue this darn fan fic. And please don't forget, please try to write a review about this fic. I know most of you are not going to, but please write at least one. Well, see you next time on Chapter 4!!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Hey guys, I'm back again

(A/N) Hey guys, I'm back again. I don't have much to say, so let's get on with this. As I've said in the past, I just can't wait to finish this fan fic up. Okay, here's Chapter 4!!

Chapter 4

"Ash look at it. Look how Gyarados destroys everything in its path," said Giovanni as they watched Gyarados hyper beam everything in sight. Gyarados hyper beamed everything from trees, houses, other pokemon, even the top of the Viridian gym. Xehanort and Giovanni seemed to be enjoying this rampage, but Ash didn't feel happy. Ash was confused.

Why would he be confused? Ash helped his masters in gaining world power. Looking at the Gyarados, he saw how much destruction it caused should have made him happy. But why wasn't Ash happy?

"_Ash, look at what you've done," _said that same male voice again.

"_I can't believe we trusted in you," _said that same female voice again.

"_Ash, you've done some stupid things in the past, but this is going way too far,"_ said a voice he definitely knew.

"_Can it be? Is that you, Brock?"_ Ash asked the inner conscience of his mind.

"_Look at all the destruction that's going on. And it's all because of you Ash,"_ said another familiar voice, this time it was a female voice.

"_May, is that you?"_

"_Ash, you knew I was in trouble. Why couldn't you have saved me from Giovanni's clutches?"_

"_Oh no, Max, I'm sorry."_

"_Ash, you're trapped in darkness just like May and I were. Ash, you got to pull yourself together."_

"_Tracey, I don't know how."_

"_Oh what an awful mother I am. How could I have raised such an evil boy?"_

"_Mom, I'm not evil and you're a wonderful mother."_

"_You're mother's right Ash."_

"_Professor Oak?"_

"_Ash, I would have never expected some a very talented pokemon trainer like you to turn out this way. And to think I was proud of you for all your accomplishments."_

"_Professor Oak, everyone please; just forgive me. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do anymore."_

"_Ash, you can do it. We believe in you,"_ they all said in unison.

"_I know you all believe in me and everything, but you guys say that I can do it. You exactly is __**it?**__"_

"_Ash, you can do it. We believe in you," _they all said again, except this time their voices were fading away.

"_Hey wait!"_

"_You see Ash, we all believe in you," _said that male voice again. "_Now if all your friends believe you could do it, why can't you?"_

"_Please tell me, who are you?"_

"_Ash, you know what to do,"_ said that female voice.

"_Guys help me. Help me with this…_Ahhhhhhhh." Ash screamed in pain as he kept on fighting the darkness within.

"_Don't listen to these fools Ash Ketchum! They are the enemy."_

"_Okay, now who are you?"_

"_I am you, Ash Ketchum. The only difference is that I'm stronger that you. I know what is right and what is wrong. Now resume your soul with the darkness. It's the only way you could survive."_

"Leave me alone! Please, just leave me alone!" Ash said aloud this time.

"Ash, what's going on with you?" asked Xehanort. "Hurry, give me the next pokemon. Gyarados isn't enough."

Ash looked up to see what was happening. During his mind struggles, Giovanni and Xehanort had been creating more and more Pokemon Heartless by the minute. Psyduck, Gyarados, Onix, Corsola, Geodude, Crobat, Dragonite, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeot, Weezing, Arbok, Staryu, Starmie, Horse, Dewdong, Aipom, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Snorlax, Blaziken, and the list goes on and on. All of Ash's and friends' pokemon were turned into Heartless!

"What have I done?" said Ash. "I've let everybody down." Ash's hair, eyes and muscles were returning back to normal. "I've let Brock down. I've let May down. I've let Tracey down. I've let my own mother down."

"Oh no, he's turning back to normal," said Xehanort.

"We have to stop him," said Giovanni.

"I've let Max down. I've let Professor Oak down. I've let Kairi down. I've let Sora down even though I've never met him. I've let Misty down."

"You didn't let Misty down," said Giovanni.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"It's Misty's fault you're hurt in the first place. She's an evil witch he doesn't give a damn about you at all."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, why did she all that crap at the Pokemon Center?" Xehanort added. "And I thought she was you're friend."

"Well, she is my…"

"She is you're what?" asked Giovanni. "You're best friend? I don't know about you, but where I come from, friends don't hurt other friends. And that's what Misty did to you."

Ash looked down, with the Pokemon Heartless destroying everything in the background. "_I thought Misty was my best friend? How could she hate me like this?"_

Ash started thinking about when they had their confrontation at the Pokemon Center.

"I've seen you do some dense things in the past, but nothing like this. You've really done it this time. You know what Ash Ketchum? You haven't changed one bit!"

Ash tried to remember what he said: "Well how about me? Now I'll never be the best Pokemon Trainer like my father…"

The next part put a jolt in Ash's heart. "You're a horrible Pokemon Trainer and you don't give a damn about your pokemon!"

Even though Ash resented that moment, he could still hear it echo through his mind.

"You're a horrible Pokemon Trainer and you don't give a damn about your pokemon!"

How could she say that? One, Pokemon was a kid's show and would never say words like "damn", (A/N Sorry, I'm trying to put humor back into it) and two, she was he's best friend.

"Aaaaaah," Ash screamed in pain.

Xehanort rudely smiled at Ash's pain. "_Perfect, with all this hate going through his soul, he would surely turn into God Drive for sure."_

"_Please, give me my body back!" _said the voice in Xehanort's body this time.

"_For the last time no! You will never have your body back. All your powers belong to me."_

"Aaaaaah," Ash continued to scream in pain, "Why is Misty treating me like this? I thought she was my best friend." Ash covered his head in pain. Blood veins were popping out like crazy.

"I am and I will always be your best friend Ash."

"Huh?" said all three antagonists as Ash mildly cooled down.

It was Misty, along with Kairi, as they stood right outside the crippled gym.

"How did they escape?" Xehanort asked aloud.

"Ash, don't listen to these fools. They are the enemy," said Giovanni.

"Ash, don't listen to these losers," said Kairi, "They're just a bunch of evil cowards. They are the real enemy."

"That's enough out of you!" said Xehanort. Xehanort raised his hand and choked Kairi with his psychic powers.

"Ash," Kairi said as she was being choked to death (A/N If that's even possible), "please help me."

"Now it's your turn Misty!" said Xehanort. He raised his other hand and lifted Misty up with his psychic powers. She too was starting to be choked to death.

"Ash please help me," said Misty, "I'm sorry I said all that stuff to you. Please forgive me, just like the rest of the gang forgives you."

Ash's body began to shake. His hair began to turn dark again. His eyes were turning into that evil blood red again. His muscles began to grow larger. He gave an evil glare towards Xehanort. He ran towards him in amazing speed as he tackled him down. Misty and Kairi were then freed from Xehanort's wrath.

Xehanort's body seemed to be in pain. Everything was in pain except for his face. Xehanort was actually smiling.

"That's right Ash. Let that anger grow in you. Unleash the God Drive that rests inside you."

Ash's body was becoming tense, as Kairi and Misty were recovering from almost being choked to death. Ash's body looked like he was about to defecate, literally, as he kept on fighting his body.

"C'mon Ash, let out your anger," Xehanort said again. Xehanort was still lying on the floor.

"Get out of the way! He's gonna kill you!" yelled Giovanni.

"Let him kill me," said Xehanort, "Let him become the coward that he his."

Out of Ash's anger, Ash summoned the keyblade again. He raised it above his head, getting ready to slash Xehanort. But he just couldn't do it. Ash could not pull the trigger.

"Go ahead Ash, unleash your anger. Become the Heartless you were meant to be."

Ash hesitated, but then he did it. He pulled the trigger…but was stopped.

"Ash, don't do this," said Kairi.

"Kairi, what are you doing? Don't you want me to kill him?"

"Killing is not the answer to all your pain," said Kairi.

"Ash, I've had enough of this girl's annoyance level. Ash, kill her," ordered Giovanni.

"Ash, if you want to defeat the pain, don't swing the keyblade!" said Misty.

"Silence, Ash kill her. Kill that girl, for hurting your father," said Xehanort.

"What? I've never hurt Ash's father!" said Kairi.

"My…my father?" said Ash.

"Yes Ash, she calls your father a Coward!" said Xehanort.

"Ash, don't listen to him!" said Misty. "He's just trying to confuse you."

Ash gave a mean and evil glare at Kairi. "How dare you hurt my father!" Ash did it. He pulled the trigger on Kairi. Ash swung with his eyes closed. Misty looked away in pain. Ash was expecting to hear blood gushing everywhere and…well you know…dying noises. But Ash didn't hear anything. In fact, he couldn't move his keyblade any lower. It was blocked…by another keyblade! Or should I say…another keybearer.

(A/N) Well I'm gonna pause the fan fic right there. I thought I would like to end Chapter 4 on a suspenseful note. KH fans, I know this fan fic has been mostly Pokemon, but the next chapter will be a chapter you'll love…I guarantee it. Anyway, I gonna update again this weekend. I'm trying to finish this story up before school ends (well, for me anyway.)

And I don't mean to sound like a broken record, but please write a review. I DO NOT care if it's a GOOD or a BAD review, I like to read them nonetheless. Well I'll see you next time on KHyP!!


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) K guys, I'm back again. Like always, I'm not gonna have much to say. But I am gonna say that this is gonna be a really exciting chapter. Well here it is: Chapter 5.

_Previously…_

Ash gave a mean and evil glare at Kairi.

"How dare you hurt my father?!"

Ash did it. He pulled the trigger on Kairi. Ash swung the keyblade with his eyes closed. Misty looked away in pain. As Ash was swinging the keyblade towards Kairi, he expected to hear blood gushing everywhere and…you know, dying noises. But Ash didn't hear anything. In fact, he couldn't move his keyblade any lower. It was blocked…by another keyblade. Or should I say…another keybearer.

Chapter 5

"Huh?" said everybody as they were expecting Kairi to die at the moment. Xehanort and Giovanni couldn't believe what they were seeing. The two chosen ones were standing right in front of them, facing each other nose to nose.

"It's you," said Ash as he put the keyblade down at his hips, "You…you're."

"Sora, nice to meet you," answered the savior, also putting his keyblade down.

"And Donald's here too!" yelled Donald as he and the rest of the gang jumped out of the hovering gummi ship. Riku gave Donald a little punch to the shoulder. "Ouch…and Goofy and Riku are here too."

Kairi looked up, releasing herself from her flinching position.

"Sora, is that really you?"

"Yep, it's me. It's good to see you again."

Misty looked at Sora in amazement. "Whoa, it's really Sora."

"And you must be Ash. Nice to meet you. But I expected you to be um…well let's just say, I didn't expect you to try and kill Kairi!"

"Sorry to ruin the meeting," said Xehanort, "but Ash works for me now. And very soon, he's gonna kill you, Sora."

"Yeah, and we'll have one chosen one terminated," added in Giovanni.

"Giovanni, I can't believe you would go this low."

"Huh? Oh, Lance and Cynthia, I didn't you were playing tag with the keybearer."

"Shut up Giovanni," said Lance, "Once all the Officer Jennies get here, you're gonna be thrown in jail for good."

"Oh I am so afraid. Lance, you may be an Elite 4 member, but you still can't stop us. That goes for you too Cynthia."

Sora turned away from Lance and Cynthia's conversation and looked toward this cloaked man.

"Organization XIII?" Sora asked in a very confused manner. _"I thought I defeated Organization XIII already. Wait, maybe this guy is not from Organization XIII. But why does he have that cloak?"_

"Well Sora, you could say that my Nobody was the leader of Organization XIII," answered Xehanort.

"So, you must be Xehanort," said Riku, "well we've defeated your Heartless and your Nobody already Xehanort. And now, we'll defeat the real you."

"Wait, don't ya have to be dead to have one of them Heartless or Nobodies?" asked Goofy.

"Yes, but don't forget what the king said," said Sora, "Maleficent brought Xehanort back to life. So that's why he's here."

"Yes, and I'm ready to rule this pathetic world along with the others. Ash, take care of this loser."

"As you wish, Master Xehanort."

"Ash, don't do this!" yelled Misty as she ran up in front of Ash.

"Misty, get out of my way!"

"No Ash, I won't let you hurt Sora."

"Don't worry Misty, Sora won't feel any pain…when he's dead."

Sora raised his keyblade. "Ash, I thought you were a good person. But now I know that I was wrong. But if you wish to fight, I'm ready to take on any challenge."

Kairi looked at Sora with worry, "Sora, don't fight Ash. He has…"

Kairi was cut off by a giant roar from the Heartless Gyarados.

"Whoa, what is that? That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen," said Donald.

"Excuse me," said Misty, "that happens to be my Gyarados…or at least it was."

"You know what?" asked Giovanni. "Misty and Kairi are right. Don't let Ash kill Sora. Let's see how great Sora really is when he loses to our Heartless Pokemon. Dragonite!" called Giovanni as the Heartless Dragonite appeared in front of Giovanni. "Finish him off," ordered Giovanni.

The dark Dragonite hovered over towards Sora.

"Whoa, what is that? A pokemon or a Heartless?"

"Well, it's sorta both," answered Kairi.

"Huh?" said Sora's gang simultaneously.

"It's a long story. Now go fight Sora."

"Okay but, how do you defeat a Heartless Pokemon?"

The Heartless Dragonite make a starting motorcycle like roar as it seemed to be charging up.

"Oh no, Sora look out. It's about to do a hyper beam!" yelled Misty.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound too pleasant," said Sora. The Heartless Dragonite's mouth started glowing as it was about to attack.

"Dragonite, come forth," ordered Lance as he threw a pokeball. Out of it came the original Dragonite. "Now Dragonite use hyper beam." Dragonite's mouth glowed just like the Heartless one. It released the powerful beam right in sync with the other one, blocking the attack. "The Heartless Dragonite can't beat my real one," said Lance.

"Okay then," said Giovanni, "Garchomp, now it's your turn." Now a Heartless Garchomp appeared in front of Giovanni. "Now Garchomp, attack Sora with a brick break!"

The Heartless Garchomp lunged into the air as he was about to pounce on Sora.

"I choose you, Garchomp," said Cynthia as she too threw her own pokeball. And like before, another original pokemon appeared. An original Garchomp to be exact.

"Now Garchomp, use protect!" ordered Cynthia. Garchomp stepped in front of Sora, putting its winged arms in front of it, blocking the attack just like Lance's Dragonite blocked the other one.

Giovanni laughed as he saw his own Heartless Pokémon's attack fail. "Okay, you blocked two attacks. But I'm not impressed. Not until you've beaten, let's say…them." Giovanni pointed towards the now wall and roofless gym. Hundreds or maybe thousands of Heartless Pokemon appeared, marching in their own tempo. "Oh yeah, don't forget about them." Giovanni pointed over the horizon as original Heartless marched towards them in their own tempo as well.

"Oh fooey," said Donald as he looked on in disbelief.

"Gosh, there are more Heartless here than at Hollow Bastion," Goofy said as he reminded everyone of the 1,000 Heartless level in Kingdom Hearts 2.

"You mean Radiant Garden," said Donald.

"Yeah, but back then it was called Hollow Bastion," said Goofy.

"Yeah, but it was always called Radiant Garden," said Donald.

"Yeah, but back then we thought it was called Hollow Bastion," said Goofy.

"You guys did, but I didn't," said Donald.

"What! How would you know Donald?" asked Goofy.

Giovanni, Xehanort, Ash, and even Misty and Kairi, all shook their heads as their pointless argument continued.

"This is getting way out of hand," said Giovanni as he pulled out a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "Is the space ship ready?"

"Yes master Giovanni," responded the walkie-talkie.

"Excellent, bring over to the gym immediately."

"It's already on its way master Giovanni."

"Good. Have it here in five minutes."

"We'll be there in two minutes master Giovanni."

"Excellent," said Giovanni as he put his walkie-talkie away.

"A space ship?" asked Xehanort.

"Yes, this world is too pathetic to be called my home anymore. I decided to that we should make our headquarters in a place called home. Not for me of course, but for Sora, Kairi, and Riku."

"Wait," said Sora as he heard Giovanni through Donald and Goofy's bickering. "You're planning on going to the Destiny Islands?"

"Yep, and not only will these losers' homes be destroyed, but yours will be too Sora."

"You can't do that, not after all we did to get here," said Riku.

"Oh don't worry," said Xehanort, "your journey hasn't been a total rip-off. You could fight the Heartless and our Heartless pokemon while you're here. And if you pay a visit to the Destiny Islands, and I mean IF, Ash will kill you."

"Look, there it is now," said Giovanni as the space ship landed right on top of the hill.

"See you later ladies, gentlemen, and Disney characters. Don't worry, the next time we meet will be 'out of this world!' Ha ha, get it? Farewell," said Xehanort.

"Oh and don't worry," said Giovanni as he snapped his fingers. Two rocket henchmen popped out of the ship with ropes in their hands. They both tied up Misty and Kairi from behind. "You're friends will be in evil hands. Ha ha ha."

"Oh c'mon," said Donald. "You're joke was worse than Xehanort's!"

"But Donald," said Xehanort, "the joke is on you guys. While we've wasted time talking to you guys, the heartless have now arrived."

Giovanni talked with another Team Rocket henchman. Here are some more pokeballs. Keep on making more Heartless Pokemon. Do so until Sora and his friends are finished."

"Oh got it boss."

Kairi bit the Team Rocket henchman's man, letting go of her mouth. "Sora, the machine. It's creating all the Heartless Pokemon."

"Shut up little girl. C'mon, let's go," said Giovanni, "c'mon Ash, you too."

Ash looked like he was staring into space. He couldn't believe that Sora was actually here.

"C'mon Ash!"

"…coming, Master Giovanni."

Ash walked slowly towards them. They walked up the giant space ship with the giant Team Rocket symbol, (the giant R if you didn't know).

"We can't let them escape," said Sora.

"We have to stop them before they take off," said Riku.

"But what about the Heartless?" asked Goofy.

"Well, I guess we just have to fight," said Lance.

"Yeah, we'll fight for your lives as well as ours," said Cynthia.

"Thanks guys," said Sora. "Okay, let's get ready to fight."

Sora jumped up and slashed a Heartless, making the first move. The Riku followed Sora, slashing another Heartless. Goofy threw his shield at a gang of Heartless, destroying around five of them. Donald did his thunder attack, killing around ten. They all did the same thing, battling Heartless after Heartless.

Riku paused, "Sora, there's too many. They're gonna get away."

Sora paused too, thinking of a plan. "Somebody has to go and stop them."

"Okay, great plan Sora," said Riku, "but who?"

"I…I don't know."

"Sora, pay attention!" yelled Cynthia as a Heartless Pidgeot flew towards him.

"Pika…CHU!" A bolt of lightning appeared out of no where as the Heartless Pidgeot was vanished.

"What the?" said Donald.

Another Keybearer had come, slashing Heartless after Heartless.

"Looks like you guys could use some help."

"King Mickey," said the group as they bowed.

"Guys, don't bow. Less bowing and more fighting."

"Oh yeah," they said as they kept on defeating the Heartless.

"So your majesty," said Sora as he slashed another Heartless, "How did you get here anyway?"

"Gummi ship," answered King Mickey.

"What, where did you get a gummi ship?" asked Riku as he too slashed a Heartless.

All of a sudden, a trio of warriors slashed their way in front of Sora.

"Them," answered King Mickey.

"Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud! You all came?"

"What, did you actually think we were gonna let you have all the fun?" said Yuffie.

"Yuffie! You came back for me!" said Donald.

Yuffie smiled, but then changed her face expression immediately. "Donald, watch out!"

A heartless jumped above Donald, ready to attack. Yuffie threw a chain from her hand as it destroyed the Heartless. Donald, relieved, jumped up and hugged Yuffie.

"My hero," said Donald.

"Yeah sure," Yuffie said 'unsurely'.

"Dragonite use hyper beam!"

"Garchomp, use rock slide!"

Lance and Cynthia were doing their part in fighting the Heartless Pokemon.

"Sora, go," said Cloud as he destroyed another Heartless, "don't let them escape!"

"But what about the…"

"We'll take care of the Heartless. Go save your friends."

"Got it!"

Sora jumped into the air and used his glide ability. He glided up the hill, destroying all the Heartless in his path.

Meanwhile…

"Hurry up you two, get in the ship!" ordered Xehanort.

"No, I'm not going on the ship!" yelled Kairi.

"But Kairi, don't you want to go back home?" asked Giovanni.

"Not without Sora and Riku," she said.

"Oh so sorry, that option is unavailable at the moment. Now get in!"

"No! You can't make us," said Misty.

Xehanort was getting really frustrated. "I've had enough of you two." He started to use his psychic powers. He raised them up and put them in the ship.

"Now buckle up you two, it's gonna be a long ride," said Giovanni as he pulled out a air tank.

"Hey, don't we get some?" asked Misty.

"Nope, we only have three left. And they go to Me, Xehanort, and Ash."

"But we'll die!" yelled Kairi.

"Oh well, we were just going to kill you when we got to the island, but this is much better," said Xehanort.

Giovanni pulled out his walkie-talkie, "Okay boys, we're ready for liftoff."

"Hold it right there!"

"Huh?" Sora had glided there just on time. "So, you made it after all," said Xehanort.

"That's right. Now release Kairi, if you know what's good for you."

"Oh I'm so scared," said Giovanni, "Xehanort, this is the moment we've all been waiting for. Ash, finish him off. I want you to kill Sora!"

Ash was almost motionless, but then finally spoke as he brought out his keyblade. "As you wish, master Giovanni."

Sora sighed and pulled out his keyblade as well. "All right, let's do this."

(A/N) Well, I'm gonna pause it right there. So I bet all of you Kingdom Hearts are loving this chapter. Now I bet most of you are wanting to read the next chapter. Well believe me; I can't wait too type up the next chapter. As Giovanni said, this is the moment we've all been waiting for. Well, see ya all next time on KHyP!


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Okay, I'm back again. Well let's get on with it. This fan fic is getting really exciting! I'm can't wait to finish it! Well, here's Chapter 6!!

_Previously…_

Giovanni pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Okay boys, we're ready for liftoff."

"Hold it right there!"

"Huh?" Sora glided there just on time. "So, you made it after all," said Xehanort.

"That's right. Now release Kairi, if you know what's good for you."

"Oh I'm so scared," said Giovanni, "Xehanort, this is the moment we've all been waiting for. Ash, finish him off. I want you to kill Sora!"

Ash was almost motionless, but then finally spoke as he summoned his keyblade. "As you wish, master Giovanni."

Sora sighed as he too, pulled out his keyblade. "All right, let's do this."

Chapter 6

"Dragonite, use hyper beam!" Lance ordered his trusted companion Dragonite to use his deadly attack on the Pokemon Heartless.

Meanwhile, King Mickey jumped into the air as a couple of original Heartless followed. As they reached the peak, the king slashed his keyblade in a full revolution, vanishing all of them.

"This is harder than it looks," said Leon as he slashing Heartless while talking to Cloud.

"Yeah, but it's still very easy," said Cloud, as his back was against Leon's. Cloud slashed a random number of Heartless as well, swinging from left to right. After slashing a Heartless down at his ankles, about fifteen more jumped up into the dark sky. "Oh man, I hate it when I have to jump."

"I told you that you should have worn some tights," said Leon.

"No thanks, I'm not going through that again. Now if you'll excuse me." Cloud jumped into the air, swung his sword like a whack-a-mole hammer, and destroyed all fifteen air Heartless.

"Donald, why do you keep following me?" asked Yuffie. Yuffie, like Cloud and Leon, was talented enough to fight Heartless while talking.

Donald was breathing very hard, as it seemed that he was out of shape. Well, it had been like, um, a couple of months since he fought the Heartless. "…I…need"

"What do you need?"

"…I…need…your…"

"C'mon Donald, spit it out. You need my what?"

"I need…your…your ahhh!"

"Donald look out!" yelled Riku, as he somehow got there.

A couple of Heartless jumped on Donald as he fell to the ground.

"I'll save ya buddy!" yelled Goofy. Goofy ran over to Donald, who was being dog piled by Heartless. Goofy closed his eyes, lifted his shield and started swinging away. Left and right, up and down, side to side, even swinging in diagonals.

"Goofy," said Donald.

"Hold on there, Donald. I'll save ya."

"Ouch Goofy, Ouch the Heartless Ouch."

"Yes, Donald, I'm saving you from the Heartless!"

"Um Goofy," said Yuffie as Goofy stopped swinging and opened his eyes.

"Oh, my head," said Donald as he had a couple of bruised "shield" marks on his head.

Goofy patted Donald on the shoulder, "It's alright Donald, you could thank me later. But we got bigger problems."

"Like what?" asked Leon as he and Cloud somehow managed a way to fight in their direction.

"Look!" Riku pointed on the top of the hill. It looked like Sora and Ash were about to have a duel.

"So, the two chosen ones are about to have a duel, just like in the prophecy," said Leon.

"Wait, how good do you think Ash is? You know at wielding a keyblade?" asked Yuffie.

"I don't think he could win," said Cloud.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Goofy.

"Only in his God Form could Ash defeat Sora," said Cloud.

"How does he get into God Form?" asked Riku.

"I don't know, but now that he's on the Heartless' side, let's just hope he doesn't," said Cloud, as he slashed another Heartless.

"Maybe if his heart is affected in some way," said King Mickey, as he somehow made it there too.

"What do you mean?" asked Goofy.

"Maybe if Ash's heart is broken and he becomes frustrated or hurt, maybe then could he use God Form."

"Alright, but how do we get him on our side?" asked Yuffie.

"I…I don't know. Maybe if we talked to him or something. But it can't be one of us. It has to be…" Mickey slashed another Heartless during his sentence, "someone dear to him."

"You mean, like…" Leon was about to ask him a question, but he too was interrupted by another Heartless. Of course, Leon just slashed it with that giant sword of his. "Anyway, you mean like a friend or something?"

"No, someone more dear to him," said Mickey.

"Who could be more dear to Ash than his friends?" asked Donald. "Like Zeus or some other god?"

"No, more like a…"

"Look out!" yelled Goofy as a giant Onix Heartless surrounded them with its tail.

"What the!" yelled Donald. "Isn't this Brock's Onix?"

"Hey, how did you know?" asked Goofy.

"I've played the game," said Donald.

"Well this is no game," said Leon.

"How are we gonna stop it?" said Yuffie as Onix's tail was about to wrap them.

"Milotic, use surf!"

The serpent like pokemon unleashed a powerful wave of water, nailing the Heartless Onix. The Heartless Onix disappeared on contact, just like a regular Heartless would if you destroyed it.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Cynthia, with her Milotic at her side.

"Yeah thanks," said Yuffie.

"Ah man, I'm soaked!" yelled Donald.

Goofy looked up, "Um Donald. I think you are about to get warmed up again."

"Huh? What the!" yelled Donald in surprised.

A Heartless Arcanine sprinted towards them as a giant ball of flame was forming in its mouth.

"Watch out guys, I think it's about to use its flamethrower!" yelled Cynthia.

"Oh man, there's no way I'm gonna survive after turning into fried chicken," exclaimed Donald.

Riku just shook his head. "Donald, you're a duck."

"Oh yeah."

"Dragonite, use waterfall!" Lance's Dragonite unleashed a powerful wave of water, just like Cynthia's Milotic, and nailed the Heartless Arcanine, making it disappear as well.

"You know, I could have defeated that Arcanine by myself," said Cynthia.

"What, do you think I was just gonna sit back and watch you have all the fun?" asked Lance.

"Well I'm glad you guys are having fun," said Donald, "how could I have fun, when I keep on getting soaked!"

"Um Donald," said Goofy.

"Let me guess, another pokemon?" asked Donald.

"Nope, a Heartless Pokemon," said Mickey.

"Very funny your majesty," said Donald, "which one is it this time?"

Donald looked up to see Misty's Gyarados standing right above him.

"Well that's no problem. Lance and Cynthia will take care of it."

"Actually Donald, our pokemon are kinda pooped out."

"WHAT!" yelled Donald at Lance and Cynthia. Donald looked back up at the Heartless Gyarados. Donald shook in fear as Gyarados roared right in his face. "Um…hello Gyarados, nice to meet yeah."

"Donald, get…out…of…its….way," advised Cynthia.

Donald afraid that the Heartless Gyarados might strike if Donald had flinched an inch, kept his ground. "So…seen any good movies?"

The Gyarados roared in anger, as a giant beam was beginning to form in its mouth.

"Donald, get out of there now!" yelled King Mickey.

Donald just stood there, too afraid to move.

"I can't watch," said Yuffie as she closed her eyes.

As Gyarados was about to unleash its attack, a little yellow mouse came to save Donald.

"Pika…CHU!" it screamed as Pikachu released a humungous bolt a lightning.

The giant Heartless Gyarados roared in pain, then disappeared into the darkness.

"Donald, are you alright?" asked Yuffie. It seemed that Gyarados wasn't the only one struck by lightning.

"Just," Donald was barely able to speak as his eyes were replaced by X's, "Just bring me a Diet Coke, and I'll be fine."

Meanwhile…

"Ash, don't do this. I know you're a great guy, but please stop this. This is totally not like you at all," said Sora.

"Ash won't listen to you," said Xehanort. "He barely even listens to me. What makes you think that he'll listen to you?"

"He'll listen to me because I have a heart, unlike you Xehanort."

"Ash, finish him now!" yelled Xehanort in anger.

"Ash, don't do this!" yelled Sora.

"Ash, kill Sora now. Do it for your father!" yelled Xehanort.

"Ash, don't listen to him! He's just controlling your mind. He is the real enemy, not me."

"Shut up!" yelled Ash. FINALLY, this duel got on the way as Ash made the first move. Ash jumped in the air as he hammered his keyblade down onto Sora. Sora placed his keyblade above his head as he blocked the attack. Ash kept on going on the offensive, swinging in every direction. Sora blocked them, without getting one offensive chance.

"He's inexperienced," said Xehanort.

"What do you mean?" asked Giovanni.

"He hasn't been trained to use the keyblade yet. He uses it like it's only a sword, when it's really much more."

"So what, are you saying that Ash can't win?"

"No, but it's very unlikely. But once he uses his Drive Form, he has a very good chance."

Ash kept on swinging while Sora kept on blocking.

"Ash please, if you keep doing this you're gonna be too tired to fight!"

"Shut up Sora! You're just jealous because I'm the chosen keybearer and you're not."

"Who told you that?"

"Master Xehanort."

"Ash, can't you see. He's just lying to you. He's just using you in order to get world domination!"

"Oh yeah, then why is he working with Giovanni?"

"I don't know Ash, but please. Don't do this."

"I told you to shut up!"

Kairi, still in the Team Rocket space ship with Misty, looked out through the window.

"Misty, come look at this."

"What is it?"

"It's Sora, he's fighting Ash!"

"What?" Misty nudged her way towards the window. "Oh no, this is not good."

"No it's not," said Kairi.

"What Ash gets hurt, or maybe worse?"

"I don't know what to say Misty. As far as I know, Ash is not on our side. We can't let him win."

"Um…okay," said Misty as she watched on.

Back at Sora vs. Ash…

"Sora give it up, you can't win," said Ash.

"Ash, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"So be it!" Ash jumped again as he hammered his keyblade again.

Instead of blocking the attack, Sora dodged and jumped out of the way. Ash's keyblade landed in some boulder. Ash tried to pull it out, but it was stuck! Sora, face to face with Ash's back, raised his keyblade. This was the perfect opportunity to strike, but Sora couldn't pull the trigger. Ash finally pulled out his keyblade, then went on the offensive again. Sora, like before, could do nothing but block the attacks.

Giovanni laughed, "He doesn't have the heart to kill him."

Kairi and Misty shook their heads. "Sora, what are you doing?" asked Kairi aloud.

"C'mon Ash, use your head," said Misty.

"Wait, why are you cheering for him?" asked Kairi.

"Uh…" Misty couldn't answer verbally, but Kairi knew the answer by the redness on Misty's cheeks. "Um, nevermind that. I can't watch this any longer. We need to find a way to escape."

"Good idea, but how? We're being watched by those guys over there."

What Kairi was referring to were a couple of Giovanni's henchmen, or just Team Rocket members for short.

"I got an idea," said Misty.

"Really? What is it?" asked Kairi.

"Watch and learn. Hey mister, how many pokemon do you have?"

"Who me?" asked one of them.

"No, she was talking to me," said the other one.

"How about both of you show us your pokemon," said Misty.

"Okay, me first. Go, Dratini!" The first henchman threw his pokeball as a Dratini poofed out.

"Oh yeah, here's my pokemon. Go, Rhydon!" The other henchman threw is pokeball, this time with a Rhydon poofing out.

"So little girls, which one do you think is better?" asked the first one.

"Well, the Dratini is cuter," said Kairi.

"What? It doesn't matter if it's cute or not. It's all about strength," said the other one. "You see, my Rhydon could break through anything."

"Well, I bet your Rhydon can't break through this wall," provoked Misty.

"Well of course it could. Just sit back and watch as my Rhydon breaks through this wall. Now Rhydon, use horn drill on that wall!" The Rhydon's horn began to spin, like a blender, as it's horn began to move towards the wall.

"Ready?" asked Misty.

"Yep," answered Kairi.

"Okay…now!" Kairi and Misty jumped out of the way as the Rhydon broke the wall. The rocket began to tilt, falling over the hill.

"What the? Oh no, the rocket!" yelled Giovanni as he saw his rocket falling.

Kairi was able to escape as she landed safely on the hill. But Misty was still in the rocket!

"Kairi!"

"Hold on, I'll get you!"

Kairi reached out her hands as Misty reached her. Kairi was barley able to get her, as she pulled her out right before the rocket had fallen. Misty and Kairi watched over the edge of the hill, watching the giant rocket explode when it landed on the ground.

"Huh?" said Ash he saw Misty and Kairi on the hill.

"Kairi? She escaped!" yelled Sora.

"You two!" yelled Xehanort. He raised his hand as he used his psychic powers again. He raised the two girls up as he brought them towards them. "How much more trouble are you guys gonna cause us?"

"Damn it, you two destroyed my rocket!" yelled Giovanni. "Now how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Hey, you leave Kairi alone!" yelled Sora.

"Ash, finish him now!"

"Huh?" Sora turned around as Ash sprinted towards him with his keyblade above his head. Right when Ash was about to strike, Sora laid down in a bridge position in front of Ash's legs, causing Ash to trip. As he tripped, he mistakenly dropped his keyblade. Sora quickly picked it up as he used both his and Ash's keyblade to make an X on his neck.

Xehanort giggled in an evil manner. "Good job Sora…now kill him."

"What!" yelled Sora.

"Kill him Sora. Ash is the enemy."

"So you want me to kill Ash after all that he did for you?"

"Yeah, why did I think I wanted you two to battle? It would matter who won, because the winner of the duel I'd just kill right afterwards. So thanks for the entertainment. Now get down to business and kill Ash."

"No, I won't do it!" yelled Sora.

"Do it! Kill Ash! He's a traitor to his friends and his family. He doesn't deserve to live!"

"You don't deserve to live!" yelled Kairi.

"Shut up!" yelled Xehanort as he choked Kairi even harder.

"Let them go!" yelled Sora.

"Fine, as you wish, mister keybearer." Xehanort released Misty and Kairi from his psychic powers as they fell on their butts. "Now that I've released your friends, how about you do me a favor and kill Ash!"

"Master Xehanort!" said Ash in a shocked, sad, and angry mood, if that's possible.

"You can't call me that anymore! I'm not your master Xehanort anymore! No kill him Sora!"

"No."

"Kill him!"

"I won't listen to you!"

"Fine, if you won't kill him…I will." Xehanort began choking Ash with his psychic powers. "You're about to get what you deserve."

"Xehanort please," said Ash.

"I said not to call me that anymore!" yelled Xehanort. Xehanort began to choke even harder. He crumbled his fits, making them tighter and tighter. His momentum was paused, as Misty jumped on his back.

"You leave Ash alone you big bully!"

"Get her off me!" yelled Xehanort. Xehanort released Ash and used his psychic powers on Misty instead. But instead of choking her, he threw her as she skidded against the hard ground.

"Misty!" yelled Kairi as she tried to run to Misty's side.

"You're coming with me," said Giovanni, as he grabbed Kairi like a police man.

"Now," Xehanort picked up a keyblade, "it's time to end your life. Just like I ended your fathers'."

"What?" asked Ash.

"Now I'm gonna finish what I've should've done…12 years ago!" Xehanort swung the keyblade, but it was blocked by Sora.

"I'm not gonna let you lay a finger on Ash!"

Xehanort then strangely moved his glove covered hands in a circle.

"What the? What are you…hey what's going on?"

Sora's body couldn't move. He could only use his mouth to talk. As Xehanort turned to Ash as he raised the keyblade up and swung it down…with no one to block it.

"Ash!" yelled Misty as she got back up and ran towards Ash. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain she felt from the hands of Xehanort. Misty knelt right next to Ash's fallen body. "Ash, wake up," Misty said as she shook Ash body. But no response came out. "Ash, no," Misty said with tears falling from her eyes, as she realized that Ash was dead.

(A/N) Sadly, I'm gonna end the chapter right there. Now don't worry, this is not the end of the fan fic. But it is almost over. Well, if you didn't like the end to this chapter, well all I have to say is I'm sorry, but Ash is dead. But if I could add one thing, if you've learned anything from this fan fic, you should know that anything could happen in this fan fic. That's all I'm gonna say as I'll see ya'll next time in Chapter 7!!


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Sup guys, I'm back

(A/N) Sup guys, I'm back. I bet most of you guys disliked the controversial ending to Chapter 6. But get your hopes up, this fan fic is not over yet. Like I said at the end of Chapter 6, ANYTHING could happen in this fan fic. But I bet you guys didn't really need to read that part, as you could pretty much tell that anything could happened just by reading it. So I'm finally gonna shut up and update this damn fan fic. Enjoy!!

**Pokemon; one of many unique mysteries that our planet Earth provides. For many years, humans and Pokemon alike have shared this planet, adding more beauty to this magical planet. But with every beauty, there's a beast, in this case: darkness. **

**Thanks to Xehanort, Maleficent, and Giovanni, these creatures of the night known as the Heartless roamed this once beautiful planet and work their "hearts" out (A/N LOL anyone?) to place a giant blanket of darkness on Earth. A prophecy states that two chosen ones can stop the darkness. But only will they stop the darkness if they work together.**

**But all hope for the prophecy to become a reality seems to have been shattered. Ash, one of the chosen ones, gave in to the darkness. But with one savior gone, only half of the prophecy is ruined. The other chosen one, Sora, barely made in time for the battle, but couldn't stop the evil Xehanort from killing Ash. Now all sense of hope seems to be lost. The chance we have left is that Sora and friends can defeat Xehanort and Giovanni somehow. But how can Sora do it? All hope seemed to have vanished.**

…**but there is still hope. As a spirit leaves its body, it travels to wherever it wants to. A normal spirit would travel straight to heaven. But Ash's spirit is different; a spirit of a Heartless. Now whenever a heartless dies, it usually goes back to the darkness. So as the spirit of Ash Ketchum continues to travel the darkness, could there be a change in light?**

Chapter 7

"Where…am I?" A voice speaks in the setting of nothingness. "Am I asleep? Am I blind? Am I…dead?" The confused and tired voice tried to sit down, but couldn't move its body, until it realized it didn't own one. The sad and lonely spirit wanted to cry, but couldn't do it either. "Is this…what it's like to be…dead?"

"_Now you know how we nobodies feel,"_ said another male voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" Even though it had no mouth to talk with or ears to hear with, it could still communicate and listen to the voice. "Wait a minute! That voice! My non-existent brain remembers that voice!"

"_So Ash Ketchum, it seems you could still remember the sound of our voices,"_ said a female voice.

"And that voice too! Please tell me, who are you? How do you know me? And where…where are we?"

"_I," out_ came a teenaged boy with blonde spiky hair, appearing just out of nowhere from the darkness, _"or should I say we, are what people call: Nobodies_._"_

"And where's that girl voice?"

"_Hello Ash," _a girl who also had blonde hair also appeared out of nowhere, _"welcome to_ _the darkness."_

"_Nice to meet you Ash Ketchum,"_ said the boy this time, _"my name is Roxas."_

"_And my name is Namine,"_ said the girl. _"We've been with you for quite a while now, Ash."_

"Wait, so you're the voices that were annoying me?"

"_That is correct," _answered Roxas.

"Wait, you said that we're in the darkness right? So does that mean I'm not dead?"

Namine and Roxas looked at each other for some sort of an approval, and both nodded their heads in agreement.

"_That's for you to decide Ash."_

Meanwhile…

"Ash, please don't, you can't…Ash please just wake up." A tearful Misty shook Ash's shoulders gently. "Ash, please, you can't be…"

"Give it up child. The great Ash Ketchum is dead," boasted Xehanort.

Misty looked back at Ash's lifeless head. "No, he's not dead. He just can't be," she said as she combed his hatless hair with her hand.

"C'mon Misty, why do you care about that boy? Ash is…well, a traitor," said Giovanni, "C'mon, Ash betrayed his friends and yet you continue to have faith in him. If you keep this up Misty, you'll be just as pathetic as Ash."

"Shut up!" yelled Kairi as she ran toward Giovanni.

"Kairi, stop!" yelled Sora.

Xehanort reacted quickly, using his psychic powers yet again on Kairi. Kairi seemed to lift ten feet off the ground, her lungs getting tighter and tighter by each elevated inch.

"Xehanort please stop!" yelled Sora, as he too ran toward Xehanort. But just like Kairi's fate, Xehanort just raised his other hand and starting choking Sora as well.

"Now I'm sick and tired of you kids messing up our plans. Now you kids could join you friend Ash in the darkness." Xehanort started choking harder and harder, so hard that the pressure unglued Sora's hand from the keyblade. Sora and Kairi's heads were turning purple, barley able to withstand the pressure.

"Xehanort please, just stop it!" yelled Misty. Misty looked towards Giovanni. "Giovanni please, tell him to stop. He's gonna kill them!"

Giovanni didn't answer Misty plea with a verbal response, but only with an evil grin.

"Xehanort…finish them!"

"NO!" yelled Misty.

The veins in Xehanort's arms were popping out like crazy. Any moment now and Kairi or Sora could be dead.

"Misty, say goodbye to Sora and…what the?"

Misty and Giovanni turned around to find not only Sora and Kairi on the ground, but Xehanort as well. Xehanort turned around angrily, having his momentum ruined. He turned his hooded head to see the famous mouse with a keyblade in his hand.

"You…" said Xehanort in frustration.

"You may be able to fool these kids, but you can't fool me," said King Mickey.

Giovanni looked at the king with his eyes bulging out in surprise, "No…he does he know."

"Your powers have improved a lot," said King Mickey with a giant grin, bigger than what Giovanni had 10 lines ago. "So where did you get them Xehanort...or should I say, Mewtwo!"

"What! Mewtwo?" said Misty in disbelief.

Xehanort's shoulders bobbled up and down, like if he was laughing. His glove covered hands reached for the top of his hood as he revealed his face. It was indeed the powerful psychic pokemon Mewtwo.

"So your majesty, it seems you're smart enough to know my true identity," said Mewtwo grinning.

"Wait, this doesn't make any sense. Xehanort was actually Mewtwo?" asked Misty.

"Not quite," said the king, "you see, the being before you is actually Xehanort in Mewtwo's body. In truth, Mewtwo was actually created with six strands of DNA, not five. You see, for years people have thought that Mewtwo was created with five strands of DNA. But you see Misty; the unknown secret was that the sixth strand of DNA belonged to Xehanort. And when Maleficent figured this out, she took advantage of Mewtwo and replaced Mewtwo's spirit with Xehanort. Now Mewtwo's spirit resides in the darkness, while Xehanort's spirit resides within Mewtwo's body."

"Yes it's true, my DNA was used to create Mewtwo," admitted Xehanort. "But now that I'm back, Mewtwo's psychic powers belong to me and there's nothing Sora, the king, or any of kids could do about it."

"Mewtwo, finish them off," ordered Giovanni.

"My pleasure," said Xehanort raising his hands as he started focusing his psychic powers.

Meanwhile…

"Aw, why does he get to go fight up there?" asked Donald.

"Shut you beak Donald and keep on fighting!" yelled Leon as he slashed another Heartless.

"Leon, there's too many of them. There's got to be a different way to defeat them," cried Yuffie.

"Well I don't know…wait, there might be one way," said Cloud as he slashed a Heartless in the air.

"What's that?" ask Goofy.

"That up there." Cloud pointed to the PMX machine on top of the hill, where Sora and Xehanort are having their battle.

"Oh I get it," said Riku. "The PMX is producing the Heartless right?"

"Right," confirmed Yuffie.

"So if we destroy the PMX, then…ah, stupid Heartless," Riku paused as he slashed another Heartless, "then the Heartless will vanish."

"Yeah, exactly what I was thinking," said Cloud.

"Great idea, but how do we get up there?" asked Yuffie.

"We just have to forget about these Heartless and go for the machine," said Leon. "Let's go, now!" The gang exited from their huddle and sprinted towards the PMX.

Goofy stopped and looked back, "Hey Cynthia, Lance, aren't ya comin'?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in a second," said Lance.

"Just make it to the machine!" yelled Cynthia.

"You got it!" Goofy yelled back, then started doing his usual sprint, looking like he was running with a wedgie.

Meanwhile…

"So if I defeat the darkness in me, I could regain my body back?" asked Ash.

"_That's right,"_ answered Roxas.

"But…what if I mess up again. What if I go back and everything gets even worse."

"_You won't mess up Ash,"_ said Namine, "_the prophecy states that you and Sora are the ones that can defeat the darkness. So that means you're one of the heroes that will save the world."_

"I…I…I can't go back," said Ash.

Roxas' body just stood there motionless. He didn't even seem to mind if Ash went back or not. "_You know Ash; we're not from your world. We don't care if your world gets destroyed or not… but your friends do."_

"My friends?" asked Ash.

"Ash, you think the world revolves around you doesn't it?"

"Brock?"

"Ash, please go back. The galaxy needs you."

"May?"

"Ash, I thought you were my hero. But now I know that you are a chicken."

"Max, that's not true."

"I don't blame Max for saying that Ash."

"Tracey, please no."

"Ash dear, please go save the world. Mommy orders you to."

"Mom, you don't understand."

"Your mother is right Ash."

"Professor Oak?"

"Ash, go save the world. It needs you more than you think."

"Professor Oak please, I can't stand this."

"C'mon twerp, I've never seen this low before. Humph, and I thought we were pathetic."

"Team Rocket? You've come to interrogate me too?"

"They're not the only ones."

"What the? Gary?"

"Ash listen to me. I know I've teased you in the past. I've always said that I was a better trainer than you. I had the girls, the strong pokemon, and the grandfather to back me up. But there was one thing that I didn't have that you have and hold dear to you. And I bet you don't even know what it is."

Ash shook his head.

"The answer is love Ash. The love you show your friends and pokemon make you strong. The love you have Ash is what made you beat me in the finals and love is what made you a pokemon master. Now I look at your non-visible body see not the pokemon master that showed love and heart towards his friends and pokemon. Instead, I somehow see not a pokemon master, but a chump. All you care about is whether you get what you want or not."

"That's not true Gary," said Ash.

"Then why are we in here Ash?"

"Because…because..." Ash sighed, "because of me."

Gary sighed too, looking at his longtime rival. "C'mon guys, let's go cheer up a friend who wants to do something right."

The voices started to disappear as Ash sighed. "What have I done?" Ash could no longer think of what to do. His mind was too focused on the darkness.

Meanwhile…

"Now I'll get to finish you brats, once and for all," declared Xehanort/Mewtwo.

"Kairi, find a place to hide," ordered Sora. Kairi got up and ran towards Misty, who was protecting Ash's already dead body. "So your majesty, how do we defeat him?"

"Um…I don't know," answered the king.

"Your majesty!"

"What, I really don't know. We've never fought someone with psychic powers before."

Xehanort raised his hand as he lifted up a boulder. He flung his hand as the boulder flew towards Sora.

"Oh crap," said Sora. Right as the boulder was about to make contact with him, Sora swung his keyblade as the boulder decapitated into millions of clusters.

"There's one way to weaken him," said King Mickey.

"Really? What's that?"

"Xehanort's strength is in the darkness. So if we remove the darkness, we could weaken Xehanort."

"Okay, how do we do that?"

"Well, there's that." King Mickey pointed towards the PMX.

"So if we destroy that, then Xehanort's power would be drained."

"Yes…I hope."

"Well, it's worth a try." Sora ran towards the PMX, leaving his guard wide open.

"Careful Sora!" yelled Kairi.

It looked like Sora was about to reach the PMX, but was stopped by a giant Nidoking heartless.

"Not so fast, Sora," said Giovanni. "If you want to play computer with the PMX, you have to get past me first." Sora growled to himself as he got his keyblade ready. "Nidoking use hyper beam!"

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound pleasant," said Sora.

"Sora, watch out!" King Mickey dodged in front of Sora, taking the hyper beam attack.

"King Mickey!"

"Well thank you your majesty," said Giovanni as he grabbed one of those dark pokeballs from his pocket. He threw it at King Mickey's body, as the ball stole his spirit on contact.

"No, not King Mickey," cried Sora.

"I'll avenge you your majesty!" Sora turned around to see his friends running to the rescue.

"Guys no! Stay away!" Right after Sora warned his friends, Xehanort/Mewtwo used his psychic powers again. This making a giant shadow ball in front of his body and releasing it as it accelerated towards them.

"Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, watch out!" yelled Sora.

"Donald, Goofy, Riku, move out of the way!" yelled Kairi.

But it was too late, the shadow ball smashed their bodies together, but this time instead of the pokeballs sucking up their bodies, it was the shadow ball.

"No, not my friends," said Sora.

"Just three more to go," said Giovanni, as he stared at Misty and Kairi.

"No, let them be," ordered Sora.

"Shut up Sora. I'm in control now," said Xehanort/Mewtwo. He formed another shadow ball and threw it at Kairi and Misty.

"Dragonite, use hyper beam!"

It was Lance and Cynthia. Lance had ordered his Dragonite used the powerful attack to block the attack.

"I've had enough of the interferences," said Xehanort/Mewtwo. He used his old psychic powers and choked Lance and Cynthia. With the advantage, Giovanni threw two more pokeballs at Lance and Cynthia, capturing their spirits in the process.

"Okay, now there are three spirits left," said Giovanni. "Xehanort, you know what to do."

"Kairi, run!" ordered Sora.

"Shut up!" yelled Xehanort as he picked up another boulder with Mewtwo's psychic powers and hurdled it towards Sora. The boulder had caught Sora off guard, as it bounced off his head and knocked him out.

Kairi obeyed Sora's orders as she started to run, but stopped as Misty still laid next to Ash.

"C'mon Misty, they're gonna get us!"

Misty stared at Ash, looking at his lifeless body. "…no, I can't leave Ash here alone."

"Misty, he's dead. Get it to your head!"

"Ash is not dead. He just cannot be."

"Misty, he's not gonna go anywhere. Now c'mon already. We don't have," Kairi was cut off by Giovanni, who threw a pokeball at Kairi.

"No, Kairi!" yelled Misty.

Giovanni started at the pokeball and then stared at Misty as he pulled out another pokeball.

"Thanks for the distraction Misty. After we capture you, Xehanort's power would be incredible."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't know? For each spirit we collect, the power of the darkness in Xehanort increases. Now after we capture you, Xehanort's power will be so great that not even Sora could defeat us."

"No, no you can't do this!" yelled Misty.

"Say goodnight!" Giovanni threw the dark pokeball at Misty, but remarkably it was blocked not by a keyblade, a hyper beam, or Donald's stupidness. It was instead blocked…by a bolt of lightning.

"Pikachu!" yelled Misty.

Pikachu stood there looking at Giovanni, with little sparks on surrounding his cheek. Pikachu was ready to fight.

"So, you're the Pikachu that my pathetic henchmen were trying to capture for nearly a decade," said Giovanni. "So Pikachu, so you me you're real strength. So why you're so special and so popular among my henchmen. Pikachu posed with his fist crunched together in front of his body. Pikachu looked like he was ready to fight Muhammad Ali.

"I choose you, Nidoqueen!"

The female version of Nidoking appeared out of Giovanni's pokeball, in its Heartless form of course. "Now Nidoqueen, use horn drill." The bulky Pokémon's horn spun at an incredible speed, just like a drill would. The Nidoqueen Heartless lowered its head, aiming the horn at Pikachu. Pikachu easily dodged it, as it jumped into the air.

"Pika…CHU!" Pikachu unleashed a gigantic bolt of lightning, aiming at the dark Nidoqueen. After the contact, the unthinkable happened. The Nidoqueen Heartless actually fainted.

Giovanni just grinned as he raised his arm out. "Nidoqueen return." The fainted Heartless Pokemon returned as the red beam of light transported the pokemon to the ball.  
"Well I gotta say I'm impressed Pikachu. You defeated one of my pokemon. But in order to win this battle, you gotta beat them." Giovanni pointed to millions and millions of Heartless and Heartless Pokemon marching towards the broken down gym. "Now let me see how tough you are now, Pikachu."

Pikachu wasted no time in attacking as it used its agility attack towards the posse of Pokemon. "Pika…CHU!" Pikachu released another bolt of lightning as it made contact with a couple of Heartless. Pikachu jumped into the air again, releasing another bolt of lightning. And after that shock, Pikachu jumped into the air again, releasing yet another bolt of lightning. But this time when he landed, he fell down to the ground. The fatigue was starting to kick in.

"_There's just too many,"_ Misty thought to herself. "Giovanni, please just stop this. Pikachu is gonna die of exhaustion if he keeps this up."

"It's his choice," said Giovanni. "If Pikachu wishes to fight, then it's all right with me."

"You're a monster!" Misty yelled.

"You're too kind," replied Giovanni.

Meanwhile Pikachu was attacking with thunderbolt after thunderbolt, defeating Heartless after Heartless…barley. "Pika…pi," started to get drowsy, he couldn't fight another Heartless, nonetheless a million.

"Well, this seems like an easy catch," said Giovanni as he took out the "still unused" dark pokeball.

"Giovanni stop this!" Misty ran toward Giovanni, trying to stop Giovanni from capturing Pikachu. But instead of throwing the pokeball at the weakened Pikachu, he threw it at a charging Misty. The pokeball made perfect contact with Misty as she disappeared into the pokeball.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu jumped into the air, trying to stop Giovanni, but instead got intercepted by Xehanort/Mewtwo's psychic powers. Pikachu froze in mid-air, and was suddenly thrown a mile right onto Sora's face.

"Huh? What Indians?" Sora woke up as he shook his head, causing Pikachu to fly off somewhere.

"Wake up Sora," Xehanort ordered the drowsy Keybearer. "You're all alone now. There's no one to save you. Sora, fight me now! It's time I finish both of the chosen ones so that I could rule the galaxy!"

(A/N) Okay, I'm gonna pause the fan fic right there. Boy it's getting intense isn't it? Well, there's gonna be about 1 or 2 more chapters left, so this baby is almost over. See ya next time for Chapter 8!!


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) Okay guys I'm back. I'm so happy because school (4 me at least) is finally out!! Okay enough of that. Anyway, that means that I have more time to type up and finally finish this damn fan fic. Well this fan fic is not gonna type itself. Here is Chapter 8!!

Chapter 8

_So with the whole world pretty much doomed, Sora tries his best to defeat Giovanni and Xehanort, who for a very strange reason is in Mewtwo's body. With all the characters, besides Sora, living in the darkness, Xehanort's strength increases immensely. It seems impossible for Sora to accomplish this feat, but there is one way that the darkness could be beaten…_

"Ouch, Goofy, get off of me!" yelled Donald.

"Donald, we're in the darkness. We don't have anything anymore," replied Leon.

"I never thought that I'd ever be in here again," said Riku. "This place brings back a lot of memories, good and bad."

"So what, are we gonna be stuck here forever?" asked Yuffie.

"I'm afraid so," answered King Mickey.

"But there's just got to be a way to get out of here," said Kairi.

"Yeah, if Sora did it before, then that means we could do it too," said Goofy.

"Wait, are you guys saying that there's a way to get out of here?" asked Brock.

"Wait, who are you?" asked Yuffie.

"Brock, is that you?" asked Kairi.

"Wait Kairi, you know this guy?" asked Leon.

"Yeah, he's one of Ash's friends. Hey Brock, do you know where everyone else is?"

"We're all right here Kairi," answered everyone else.

"Oh, so I guess everyone is here then," said Kairi.

"Not everyone," said King Mickey, "Sora's the only one left."

"How could we let this happen?" ask Professor Oak.

"What do you mean Professor Oak?" asked Tracey.

"I mean, Xehanort was one of my assistants. He was a god fellow too, I would have never expected him to become this way."

"Wait, wasn't Xehanort the assistant to Ansem the Wise?" asked Goofy.

"He was an assistant to both Professor Oak and Ansem the Wise," answered King Mickey.

"Your majesty," asked May.

"Yes, um May is it?"

"Yeah, my name is May. Anyway, how do you know all this stuff?"

"I've been around for a long time May. All this wisdom comes with age."

"Yeah that's great," said Mrs. Ketchum, "now your majesty, if you're so wise, HOW DO WE GET OUR OF HERE?!

"Wait, weren't you guys talking about how Sora escaped the darkness once?" asked Brock.

"Well, a couple of years ago, Sora turned into a Heartless to save me," said Kairi, "When we, as in me, Donald, and Goofy, were trying to run away from Hollow Bastion, this particular Heartless was following us. But while we were running, we ran into a group of Heartless. They were gonna kill us. But that particular Heartless didn't want to fight."

"Yeah, and I almost killed it too," said Donald.

"Anyway, after I took a look at the Heartless, I knew in my heart that it was Sora. So when the Heartless attacked us, I turned away and hugged the little Heartless. I tried to show that Heartless my light, but the Heartless dog piled on us. And then the impossible happened, the Heartless turned into Sora! So you see, Sora escaped because he found a way out, he found the light."

"So if we find this light, then maybe we could escape from this place too," said Tracey.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Misty. "Where are we gonna find this light?"

"That…I don't know," said Kairi. "All I know is that Sora is the only light we have left. If he could defeat the Xehanort, Giovanni, and the Heartless, then maybe the darkness could disappear."

"But he can't defeat the Heartless," said Leon.

"Leon, what are you saying?" asked Yuffie. "Sora could do this."

"I know he could do this, but did you forget the prophecy? Sora cannot defeat the darkness alone. In fact, he can't do it with any of us. The darkness could only be defeated if the two chosen ones work together. And did you forget that the other chosen one is dead?!"

"He's not dead!" yelled Misty. "Ash, he…he can't be dead. It's sort of like what Kairi said about Sora. When she looked at the Heartless, she knew that Sora was in there. And when looked at Ash's body, I knew that Ash's spirit was in there too."

"_You're right Misty, Ash is not dead."_

"Huh?" said the whole party.

Out appeared Roxas, along with Namine.

"Wait, who are you?" Kairi asked the male. "I've seen you before. You're Sora's Nobody."

"Yeah that's right, I'm Sora's Nobody: Roxas."

"So you're Roxas," said Misty, "and you're Namine."

"Long time no see, eh Misty," said the blonde hair Nobody.

"Wait Roxas, did you say that Ash is alive?" asked Misty.

"Yeah that's right. He's in the darkness with us right now."

"What!" yelled Misty, "Ash, where are you! Ash! Ash are you really here?"

"Stop, like, yelling Misty," said Daisy.

"Wait a minute, Daisy? You're here too?" asked Misty.

"Yep, and me and Lily are here too," answered Violet.

"So it looks like Giovanni and Xehanort captured you too," said Misty.

"Oh man this sucks," said Lily, "Now how am I supposed to know how pretty I look?"

Everyone shook their non-existent heads…well, besides Roxas and Namine, who were the only ones visible in the darkness.

"_Anyway, yeah Misty, Ash is here," _answered Namine. "_Hey Ash, you have company."_

"…I know…I could hear," answered the fallen chosen one. "But…but I don't see why anyone would want to see me after all that I've done."

"Ash," answered King Mickey, "what you did in the past means nothing now. It's what you do next what counts."

"How did everything I do in the past all of a sudden mean nothing now?" asked Ash, in a more frustrated tone. "All of you are in here because of me! If I hadn't joined the darkness, everything would have been back to normal by now!"

"Ash, it wasn't your fault, its Xehanort and Giovanni, they,"

"It's not their fault; it's mine!" Ash yelled as he cut off Leon. "I not only joined the darkness, but I had multiple opportunities to defeat Xehanort and Giovanni and I blew it. All I cared about was power and my needs. Not only that, I almost killed your good friend Sora. It's because of all that you all are in here!"

"Ash that's not true!" yelled Misty.

"Yes it is Misty!" yelled Ash. "Even though were older, doesn't mean we should continue arguing Misty!"

"Here we go again," said Brock.

"Ash, you don't understand," said Misty. "You may have caused all of this, but you're also the one who could fix it. Ash, WE NEED YOU. You're the only one that could help Sora and defeat the darkness. The prophecy says so."

"Forget the stupid prophecy!" yelled Ash. "It doesn't even make any sense!" (A/N Tell me about it, and I made it up!)

"Ash please, you got to save us. You have to defeat the darkness inside you and take back your body."

"…it's too late for that now," replied Ash.

Misty changed her tone from frustrated to confused. "What are you saying Ash?"

"I…I just want to be alone…forever."

"Ash listen to," Misty was cut off by Gary.

"Misty, if Ash doesn't want to save the world and act like a baby, then we'll let him."

"But what do we do now?" asked Yuffie.

"We…we just have no choice now but to hope that the prophecy is false," said Leon. "Let's go everybody; we just hope a light appears out of a miracle now."

Ash could hear everybody's voice disappear…besides one. It was Lance, the dragon master.

"And I thought I respected you for all that you've done," said Lance. "You let me down Ash. Not many Pokemon trainers could walk that planet and say they were better than me. And guess what Ash; you were one of those rare trainers that I considered better than me. But now after looking at your non-existent body, I guess that list just got shorter." With that statement, Lance's voice disappeared with the rest of them.

Ash just looked at the darkness, knowing he saw pretty much the same picture no matter how much he blinked.

"_Way to go hero,"_ said Roxas. "_Now you lost faith in all of your friends."_

"That doesn't matter anymore," said Ash. "I just want to be alone."

Roxas and Namine exchanged glances at each other. "_What are we gonna do with him Roxas?" _asked Namine.

"_I don't know,"_ said Roxas. "_But let's just hope he snaps out of it."_

"I want to go back and everything," said Ash.

Roxas and Namine looked at Ash in amazement. "_Whoa hold on. You actually want to go back?"_ asked Roxas.

"_Wait, so you talk about how low your self-esteem is to everybody and explain to them how you don't want to go back. But now you're saying you want to go back?" _asked Namine.

"Well…yeah. Who wouldn't want to leave this place?" asked Ash. "But, I just don't know how to yet."

Roxas and Namine looked at each other and smiled. "_We know a way."_

Meanwhile…

"C'mon Sora, get up and fight!" yelled Xehanort. Sora could barley get up. He was still pretty banged up from the boulder collision.

"Oh look, is the little keybearer tired?" asked Giovanni sarcastically. "C'mon Sora, fight Xehanort, show us how great you really are."

Sora got up and wobbled a little bit when he finally did so. But he stood stable after a while as he tried to summon his keyblade. It didn't work.

"C'mon, stupid keyblade. I need you right now."

"Well, time's up Sora. Prepare to die," said Xehanort as he raised his hands. He began using Mewtwo's psychic powers as he choked Sora to death. Higher and higher Sora went, losing air to his lungs with each passing second. After what seemed like a minute, Sora was still breathing, barely, as he just wouldn't go away.

"C'mon dumb brat. Why won't you die?" asked Xehanort to himself. Sora's face was turning very red, almost looked like the Kool-Aid guy.

"Uh Xehanort, I think that's enough," said Giovanni.

"Shut up old man! I know what I'm doing!" Xehanort snapped back at Giovanni. Still choking Sora in midair, Xehanort squeezed his hand harder and harder. "Just die already!" yelled Xehanort. But Sora just wouldn't die. Xehanort gave a little sigh, as he finally gave up and released Sora from his clutches.

Sora fell on the ground bruised and beat up pretty bad. Luckily for the ladies, his shirt was completely torn off. And he had a couple of cuts and scars on his face. Sora breathed in air like it could be his last. Xehanort did the same as that submission hold took a lot of energy.

"Finish him off Xehanort!" yelled Giovanni, as he did nothing but look at Xehanort destroy Sora.

Xehanort stared at that boulder, the same one he used to play dodgeball with Sora. Xehanort borrowed Mewtwo's psychic powers again as he lifted the giant boulder again.

"Now Sora, prepared to be squished like a Caterpie," said Xehanort. Sora turned away and covered his face up with his arms, hoping that his arm could somehow block the attack. As Sora began thinking of his final seconds…it happened. Xehanort threw the boulder. The boulder flew towards Sora with great velocity…until when it seemed like time had stop. The boulder had stop in mid-air.

"What the hell?" said Giovanni in surprise.

Sora put arms down as he looked in relieve at a miracle. But he didn't know what the miracle was. The fact that he was alive or the fact that this boulder had defied the laws of physics.

"What's going on here?" asked Xehanort. He raised his hand up again, trying to control the boulder. But it didn't work. "What's going,"

The boulder came back like a boomerang and tackled Xehanort a couple yards back.

"Why is this happening?" asked Giovanni.

Sora could barely believe what was happening. Sora could barley breath too. This was his one chance to attack Xehanort, but he could barely get up. He tried to stand, but immediately fell back down.

"I have to fight," he said to himself, trying to pump himself up.

"Mew," said a voice behind him.

"Huh? What the, it's you!"

"It can't be," said Giovanni.

Xehanort turned around furiously. "Mew, I should have known it was you who threw that boulder at me."

"Mew," it replied, as it glided in the air all pretty and everything like nothing ever happened.

"Wait, so if you're Mew and Xehanort is in Mewtwo's body, then, owe I'm confused."

"Interesting," said Giovanni, "now we'll get to see a rematch from Pokemon: The First Movie."

"Yes, but except this time; I control Mewtwo!" said Xehanort. He quickly made a shadow ball and threw it at Mew. Mew easily dodged it as the ball was now aiming for Sora. Sora ducked rapidly as the shadow ball missed him by a hair.

"Yikes, that was a close one," Sora said to himself. "Now there's got to be a way to defeat Xehanort." Sora looked around, searching for anything that could help. Maybe another boulder to throw at Xehanort this time. Sora kept on turning his head until a light bulb lit above his head. "Bingo."

Xehanort kept on throwing shadow balls at Mew, with Mew dodging them of course.

"C'mon you stupid pokemon. C'mon on and fight me one on one. Don't be scared and run away," said Xehanort. Xehanort was about to threw another shadow ball, was he stop by himself.

"_Mew, please help me!" _said that nagging voice inside Xehanort.

"Shut up Mewtwo! This is my body now!" yelled Xehanort as he held his head in pain. His head wasn't the only body part in pain as Mew finally attacked with a shadow ball of his own. Xehanort skidded against the ground. Xehanort, unlike Sora, quickly got up from that attack. "You're a sneaky one aren't you Mew."

"Mew," replied the little pink pokemon.

"You may be sneaky," said Xehanort, "but you're still not better than me." Xehanort used Mewtwo's psychic powers again, this time lifting up the torn down Viridian City Gym.

"Hey, that's my Gym!" yelled Giovanni.

"It was your Gym," said Xehanort, "but now, it's my instrument of destruction."

Mewtwo threw the giant building at Mew and immediately threw another shadow ball at it too. Mew quickly dodged the whole gym, but unfortunately, could not dodge the shadow ball.

"Mew!" it screamed in pain as gravity pulled it straight to the ground. Xehanort quickly glided to area of Mew, as he raised his hand one more time.

"It's time to finish you off Mew," said Xehanort. Xehanort began using his psychic powers on the little guy, choking it to death like he did to Sora, Kairi, and Misty. But then yet another miracle happened. Xehanort let go of the hold. He let go of the hold, not some other force. But he didn't choose for this to happen. "I feel…weak."

"Hey what's wrong with you Xehanort?" asked Giovanni. "Finish off that damn Pokemon. Wait a minute, where's the kid?" Giovanni looked towards Xehanort's powerhouse, the PMX, and saw it had a little trademark on there…a keyblade. "No!"

Sora had stabbed the PMX with the keyblade. "Well, there goes your power Xehanort!" yelled Sora.

"No!" yelled Xehanort as he was decreasing in power. "This cannot be happening. After all we've done. I will not let it end this way!"

"Well too bad Xehanort, since I've destroyed the PMX, the power of the darkness has weakened!" proclaimed Sora.

Meanwhile…

"So is Sora winning yet?" asked Max.

"We don't know," said Leon.

"And possibly, we'll never know," said Cloud.

"Why me?" asked Donald the dark sky. "Why do I have to be stuck in here? Can't somebody just show me the light?"

With those words, it seemed as though Donald was a magician. A huge ball of light formed in the darkness as it increased bigger and bigger. Everyone started to stare at Donald.

"Wow, I must a magician or something," said Donald.

"Sora did it!" yelled Tracey.

"C'mon guys, this is our way out of here!" yelled King Mickey.

So all characters, Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon, went towards the light as they returned to their dimension. All except one. Misty called towards Ash, trying to convince him to come.

"Ash, aren't you coming?" she asked Ash.

"No…just…go on without me," he replied.

"No Ash, I'm not leaving without you," Misty replied.

"Misty please, don't risk your life just for me," pleaded Ash.

"Ash, you're gonna be happier when you get back," she replied.

"Misty please, if you really want to make me happy, just leave," Ash demanded.

"Misty c'mon!" yelled May.

Misty almost cried as she looked at the light. "I'm gonna miss you Ash. You don't know how much. I hope you change your mind." With that, Misty jumped into the ball of light as she returned to the real world.

Back in the real world…

As the PMX was about to explode, Sora ran away and jumped like they do in the action movies. The PMX exploded as the pieces of the machine flew all over the place. Even better was, all the Heartless and Heartless Pokemon began to disappear. Sora looked back as the ground was covered with dark pokeballs. Then they started to open as all his friends and Ash's poofed out.

There was Kairi, Goofy, Donald (unfortunately), Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, King Mickey, Lance, Cynthia, Gary, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Mrs. Ketchum, Daisy, Violet, Lily (all unfortunately), Tracey, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Professor Oak.

"Kairi, you guys, you're back!" cried Sora with glee.

"Sora, you did it!" yelled Kairi.

"Not quite," said Giovanni.

"We're not defeated yet. Even though the power of darkness is gone, Xehanort still had Mewtwo's powers. And you should know how strong Mewtwo is."

"Yeah, well we got Mew on our side!" said Sora.

"Wait, we do?" asked Brock.

"Mew," said the little pokemon, surprising everyone because they didn't notice it was there.

"Incredible," said Professor Oak.

Misty felt her pocket, searching for some insurance.

"Hey guys, we got our Pokemon back!" Misty reminded everyone to check their pockets.

"All right!" said Brock.

"Well Xehanort, Giovanni, it looks like Mew is not the only Pokemon that's on our side," said Misty. She pulled out all her pokeballs from her pockets. "Gyarados, Starmie, Corsola, Politoed, Goldeen, Horsea, and, please forgive me, go Psyduck!"

Everyone else pulled out their pokeballs as well.

"Forretress, Steelix, Marshtomp, Crobat, Geodude, Ludicolo, Sudowoodo, and Croagunk, I choose you!" yelled Brock.

"Go Scyther, Venonat, and Marill!" yelled Tracey.

"Go Blaziken, Glaceon, Wartorle, Venusaur, Muchlax, and Beautifly!" yelled May.

"Go Electivire, Umbreon, Blastoise, Dodrio, Arcanine, Magmar, Scizor, Golem, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, and Alakazam!" yelled Gary.

"Go Dragonite!" yelled Professor Oak.

"Are you ready? Let's do this Mr. Mime!" yelled Mrs. Ketchum.

"Mrs. Ketchum, are you sure you're gonna let Mr. Mime battle?" asked Brock.

"Well yeah, of course I am. When it comes to saving the world, Mr. Mime always goes into battle," replied Mrs. Ketchum.

"Mime mime!" confirmed Mr. Mime.

"Do you think we should, you know, like battle too girls?" asked Daisy.

"Yeah, we need to save the world Daisy. We got to have at least one pokemon left," said Lily.

"Don't worry girls, I got it all handled," said Violet. "Go Seaking!"

"Go Garchomp!" yelled Cynthia.

"Go Dragonite, and you too Gyarados!" yelled Lance. Lance's shiny Gyarados poofed out of its pokeball, ready to fight.

"Whoa, a red Gyarados!" said Meowth.

"Not now Meowth," said Jessie. "The world needs our help!"

"Yes, and make that double!" said James.

"Go Serviper!" yelled Jessie.

"Go Cacnea!" yelled James. Cacnea poofed out of its pokeball as well, but it hugged James instead. "Cacnea please, get off me!

"Whoa, look at their Pokemon!" yelled Donald.

"We should help out too," said Goofy.

"Well I'm ready," said Yuffie, pulling out her weapon.

"I'm ready, are you Cloud?" asked Leon.

Cloud pulled his sword, "I thought you guys would never ask."

"C'mon Sora, lead the way! You got all of us to help you," said King Mickey, with his keyblade in hand.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu as it somehow revived itself while off screen.

"You could do it Sora!" yelled Kairi, as her and Max could do never but watch.

"Mew" Mew nodded his head at Sora, confirming that it was ready to fight.

"Alright Xehanort, Giovanni, with all of these friends on my side, there's no way you guys could win!" yelled Sora, raising his keyblade above his head.

Usually a villain would worry at a time like this, being out numbered a zillion to two, but not Xehanort and Giovanni.

In fact, Giovanni gave out a little chuckle. "Yes, you fools may outnumber us by plenty, but on our side we have the biggest tag team partner you could have…fate. You fools can't win because even with your big party, you're missing the most important partner there is: the prophecy's chosen one…Ash Ketchum. Prepare to meet your downfall!"

(A/N) Well I'm gonna stop it right there. Wow, what an intense chapter. If you guys are wondering, yes the fan fic is on its final chapters. So in about two weeks or so this year-long fan fic will FINALLY come to an end. Oh and BTW, if you're scratching your head and wondering where a certain character went, don't worry; I didn't forget it about HIM. Oops, I almost gave it away. Oh well, see you next time on Chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) Okay guys, are you ready? The fan fic is almost finished and I can't wait! I wanted to finish this baby as soon as possible. BTW, for those of you who actually made it this far in the fan fic, thank you for taking time out of your life and reading this fan fic. Anyway, enough with the blabbering, here is Chapter 9!!

Chapter 9

"_Ash, why didn't you go with them?"_ asked an anxious Namine.

"They don't want me there Namine. I already did too much damage," replied Ash, acting like a retard/emo again.

"_Dude are you freakin' kidding me?" _asked Roxas in a tone most fans are not used to hearing, "_Ash, they're begging you to come back. Ash, they not only want you back, they need you back. Ash you got to understand. Everyone needs you to save them."_

"No they don't Roxas," said Ash.

"_What about your friends Ash? Misty, Brock, May, Max, Tracey, and Gary; they all need you there," _added Roxas.

"_Yeah Ash, they never gave up on you. So why would you give up on them?" _asked Namine.

"_Don't you care Ash? Don't you care whether they live or die?" _asked Roxas.

"Of course I do! And…that's why I can't go back," replied Ash.

Roxas and Namine sighed as they looked at each other, hoping at least one of them had a plan.

"_Ash, we don't have to agitate you like this,"_ said Namine, _"We don't have to beg you to come back to the place to where you belong."_

"_We could leave you alone, if that's you want," _added Roxas, _"You could stay here forever, depressed and lonely for eternity. You could keep us company. You could stay with us, Nobodies whom you don't want to be around."_

Ash just sat there, not even looking at Roxas nor Namine. But he still listened carefully, as if he were looking at them.

"_You could stay here Ash," _said Namine, "_or go back with your friends. The friends that love you and we damn well know that you love them back."_

"_Ash, there is a way to go back,"_ said Roxas, "_If you ever wanted to know how to get out of here, you could always ask us. We know how to set you free."_

"_But since you don't want to leave, well, I guess that information will just slip away from our minds,"_ added Namine.

"_Well Ash, see ya later," _said Roxas. "_Hopefully next time we meet, it will be," _

"Wait!" said Ash, cutting off Roxas' statement. Ash let out a puny, microscopic sigh, "Let's just say I did want go back. How is that possible?"

Roxas and Namine looked at each other again, this time smiling.

"_Well Ash, we could send you back; but it won't be easy," _stated Roxas.

"_Are you sure you want to know?" _asked Namine.

"Yes…I'm sure," said Ash.

"_Are you sure you're sure?" _asked Namine.

"Yeah…I'm sure," said Ash.

"_Are you sure you're sure you're sure?" _asked Roxas.

"Yes already! I'm sure I want to know!" yelled Ash.

"_Alrighty then," _said Roxas, very anxious. "_Okay, you might not like this, but it's the only way."_

"Okay," said Ash, as if he was telling Roxas to continue.

"_Anyway, I hope you played timed games before," _said Namine.

"Timed games? What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"_Well, in order to send you back, we also have to send your Heartless back as well,"_ said Roxas.

Ash closed his eyes tight after that statement. He definitely didn't want to hear that. "…okay, so, what's does that mean? Do I have to race my Heartless in a 500 meter dash or something?"

Roxas chuckled,_ "Not exactly. You see, once we send you back, you're normal Ash Ketchum spirit will return to your body."_

"Okay," said Ash, seeming more intrigued.

"_But once you go back, you have to defeat the darkness and save the world,"_ added Namine.

"Okay, I've saved the world before. How hard could it be?" asked Ash. Roxas and Namine both looked down, knowing that bad news was coming."What's wrong?"

"_Well Ash, unfortunately, that's when the time limit game begins," _said Roxas.

"_Ash, we don't have control of how much time you spend out there, alone," _stated Namine.

"Alone? Oh, I think you mean my Heartless," said Ash.

"_Exactly,"_ said Roxas. "_Do you get it now Ash?"_

"_Ash, the game is; we send you back to normal self, but only for a limited time only. If you defeat the darkness in that time limit, you keep your body, your Heartless goes away forever, and all ends well. And then you could go marry Misty," _said Namine.

"What!" yelled Ash, not expecting to hear that statement.

"_Oops, sorry about that. Just forget that I even said that_,"said Namine.

"_But if you don't beat the time limit,"_ said Roxas as he continued the original statement, "_then your spirit will have an epic battle with non other than your Heartless."_

"Wow, that is…so not original," said Ash.

"_I know," _said Roxas, "_anyway, if you defeat the Heartless inside of you, you get your body back. But if you lose the battle, well, welcome back buddy."_

"Then it's a lose-lose situation, isn't it?" asked Ash.

"_Well um…yeah it is," _answered Roxas.

"Well in that case, forget it!" said Ash.

"_What!" yelled_ Roxas and Namine. _"Are you saying that even though the odds are against you, you're just gonna _give_ up just like that?"_

"Yep," replied Ash, "and besides, who wrote the darn rules?! It's probably the stupidest plot I have to overcome ever!"

"_Um, ask him," _said Namine as she pointed towards me.

"What? I have to be different somehow," I replied.

"Yeah I understand that, but it's stupid!" said Ash as he yelled at me. "How am I supposed to overcome this?"

"I don't know Ash," I replied, "well actually, I do know since I'm writing this fan fic, but I can't tell you since it will ruin the plot."

"Then in that case, I'm not going back," said Ash.

"Suit yourself," I replied, "Roxas, Namine, continue please."

"_Sure thing," _said Roxas. _"Ash, just because TMGOD can't write a good fan fic doesn't mean you can't go back!"_

"It's not that Roxas," said Ash, "I mean, how could I possibly win. This is the freakin' darkness we're talking about. Sora still hasn't beaten the darkness and how many games has he been in?"

"_3, about to be six when Birth by Sleep, 358/2 days, and Coded come out," _replied Namine.

Roxas gave Namine a mean glare, as if saying "Thanks for helping me."

"So what makes you think I could defeat Xehanort and the darkness in a limited time? I don't even know how long the time limit is gonna take. So instead of taking the risk, I'll just stay here, forever! Now if you two could do me a favor, I want you to leave, forever!" Ash turned away from Roxas and Namine, not wanting to see them.

Roxas and Namine sighed. They were so close too.

"_Well Ash, we can't force you to do anything," _said Roxas.

"_We'll leave you alone now, I guess," _said Namine.

"_Hopefully next time we meet, you'll have a change in heart," _said Roxas.

Roxas and Namine started to vanish, leaving Ash alone.

"_Oh BTW," _said Namine as she poofed back for just a minute, "_Misty left this here for you." _

"Huh?" said Ash as he turned around.

"_She said you left it at the Pokemon Center after you two had your argument. She claims it's your favorite cap. Well, I don't think you need it anymore. Caps are meant to block off sunlight, and if you haven't figured it out, there will never be sunlight in this place. Well, I don't have any use for your hat neither. If you want it back, I'll just leave it here."_

Ash reached out for his favorite baseball style cap.

"_I'm sorry Ash,"_ said Namine.

"Huh?"

"_That's what Misty wanted to say to you, but I guess you wouldn't listen. Good-bye, Ash Ketchum."_

Namine vanished into the pitch black as her voice vanished. But Ash heard one last peep from Namine.

"_LOL, Misty was right when she said you were dense."_

With that statement, Namine was gone, along with Roxas of course. Ash looked for them in the darkness, but it was no use; they were gone. Ash held on to his favorite cap with his non-existent hands, holding it close to him.

"…thank you, Misty."

Meanwhile…

"C'mon guys, lets do this!" yelled Sora to his army of friends.

"Fools, it's useless," said Giovanni, "You guys can't win, even if you fools outnumber us a million to two."

"You brats can't defeat us," said Xehanort, "I may have lost the power of the darkness, but I still have the power of Mewtwo, the world's strongest pokemon!"

"We'll see about that," said King Mickey.

"So what's the game plan Sora?" asked Brock.

"And you are?" asked Sora.

"That's Brock," answered Kairi, "he's one of Ash's friends."

"So what's the game plan? Should we attack first?" asked Brock.

"You guys better do that," said Leon, "We gotta attack before Xehanort attacks us."

"You got it," said Brock

"Wait Brock, do you think it's safe?" asked May.

"I don't know May, but we have to risk it. I know Ash would have done the same thing."

Misty sighed as she looked down. "_We're gonna defeat the darkness for you Ash. Then you could rejoin us." _Misty raised her head up with pride now. "C'mon Brock, let's do this for Ash!"

"That's the spirit!" said Brock. "Now, I suggest that we attack with one of each of our pokemon. That way it'll…"

Meanwhile Xehanort and Giovanni stood there, waiting for the protagonists to attack.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Giovanni.

"I don't know, but it's really getting on my nerves," said Xehanort. He raised his hand up and started using his psychic powers.

"Oh no, he's starting to attack!" said King Mickey.

"Hurry up you guys!" said Leon.

"Fine," said Misty, "Gyarados, use hyper beam!"

Gyarados roared as it unleashed the glowing ball from its mouth. Gyarados fired the shot at Xehanort, as Xehanort didn't seem to budge. In fact as the beam reached Xehanort, he just simply raised his arm and pointed his finger in a direction away from him. It was like he could control where he wanted the beam to hit.

"Damn it, it didn't work," said Leon.

"Brock, I don't think we could use attacks like those," said Max.

"Huh, you're right. Hey, I know! Steelix, use earthquake now!"

The giant snake like pokemon slammed its tail against the once grassy ground, shaking the ground with great power.

"Brock, what are you doing? That attack is gonna kill us!" yelled Misty.

"Oh yeah huh," said Brock.

The ground shook as both pokemon and humans fell to the ground hard, some landing on their heads. But for Xehanort, he just floated in the air, a couple of feet in the air. The massive earthquake attack didn't even faze him!

"That's even of that! Pokemon won't work against him!" said Cloud.

"I guess it's up to us then!" said Yuffie.

"Yay, I get to be a hero again!" said Donald.

"Junior heroes remember?" reminded Goofy.

"Phil is not here Goofy!" yelled Donald.

"Will you guys stop jabbering? It's time to fight!" yelled Cloud.

"Attack!" yelled Leon, leading the march.

"Guys wait!" yelled Kairi.

But it was too late. Xehanort not even looking at them, probably looking at the stars or something, just raised his arm and threw them away with Mewtwo's psychic powers. Leon and the gang landed hard on the ground.

"Crap, this guy is a lot tougher than he looks," said Cloud.

"Wow, how stupid are you fools?" asked Giovanni. "You guys can't even touch us!"

"It's not over yet!" yelled Sora.

"Sora, we need to work together," said King Mickey. "It might be our only chance."

"Okay, but how can we do this? He's blocking all of our attack?" asked Sora.

"Maybe if we do what he's doing, maybe we could turn get an advantage," advised the king.

"Yeah, maybe if we start blocking his attacks, then maybe we could defeat him," said Tracey.

"It's worth a shot," said Gary.

"C'mon, lets like, do this," said the Three Sensational Sisters.

"Okay then, Xehanort, Giovanni, bring it on!" yelled Sora.

Xehanort and Giovanni started to look at each other, laughing in each other's faces.

"You fools are more pathetic than I thought," said Xehanort. "Well if that's what you want, then I got no problem destroying you fools."

"Xehanort, finish them off!" ordered Giovanni.

"With pleasure," Xehanort raised his arms yet again as he formed another one of those shadow balls. In fact, he started making more of them. What seemed a fifty now appeared as Xehanort started to throw them at Sora and the gang.

"You guys ready?" asked King Mickey.

"Yep," answered May.

The gang waited as the shadow balls drew nearer and nearer.

"Okay now!" yelled Sora.

"Gyarados, Starmie, Corsola, Politoed, Goldeen, Horsea, Psyduck, use hydro pump!" ordered Misty.

"Steelix, Geodude, Sudowoodo, use rock slide! Crobat use wing attack! Croagunk use poison jab! Forretress use zap cannon! Ludicolo use solar beam! And Marshtomp use hydro pump!" Brock ordered all his pokemon with different attacks.

"Blaziken use flamethrower! Wartorle use hydro pump! Venusaur use solar beam! Munchlax use rollout! Glaceon use blizzard! And Beautifly use aerial ace!" ordered May.

"Scyther use slash! Venonat use psybeam! And Marill use water gun!" ordered Tracey.

"Electivire use thunderbolt! Umbreon use hidden power! Blastoise use hydro pump! Arcanine and Magmar, use fire blast! Golem, Nidoking, and Nidoqueen use rock throw!" ordered Gary.

"Dragonite use hyper beam!" ordered Professor Oak!

"Okay Mr. Mime, are you ready?" Mrs. Ketchum asked Mr. Mime, her loyal pokemon. "Mr. Mime!" it replied as it nodded its head. "Alright Mr. Mime, use brick break!"

"Like, use waterfall Seaking!" ordered Lily, representing the Sensational Sisters.

"Use dragon rush Garchomp!" ordered Cynthia.

"Dragonite, Gyarados, use hyper beam!" ordered Lance.

"You guys ready?" asked Meowth.

"Yep," answered Jessie.

"Make that double," added James.

"Wobbefet!"

"Wobbefet, get back inside your…you know what, you could help us," said Jessie. "In matter of fact, use your counter attack! And Serviper, use poison sting!"

"Cacnea, use bullet seed!" ordered James.

Meanwhile Pikachu and Mew, the only pokemon who didn't receive orders, looked at each other as they nodded their heads.

"Pika…CHU!!" yelled Pikachu as it unleashed a furious thunderbolt!

"Meeew!" yelled Mew as attacked with what looked like to be ancient power.

"Well guys, we can't just let them have all the fun," said Leon.

"Yeah c'mon, Kingdom Hearts characters attack!" yelled Yuffie.

After that long list of attacks, the pokemon attacked all the shadow balls thrown at them. Meanwhile Sora and the rest of the Kingdom Hearts characters were destroying the shadow balls with swords, shields, whatever else they use.

"Hey, we're actually doing this," Kairi said to Max, who were the only two who could only stand there and watch as everyone else fought. Kairi and Max could only watch as they were standing about a couple of feet away from the battle field.

"Kairi, do you think we could win this?" asked Max.

"I don't know," answered Kairi, "let's just hope that the prophecy is false and we could defeat the darkness without Ash."

Meanwhile while the protagonist were destroying shadow balls, Xehanort just kept throwing and throwing as he seemed to go on for days.

"Sora, how long can we keep on blocking these?" asked Brock.

"I don't know, but just keep fighting," said Sora.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Max.

"Yeah, same here," replied Kairi.

"I don't know how much longer we could keep on blocking these attacks," added Max.

While blocking the shadow balls, Gyarados seemed to almost pass out as it began to get drowsy.

"Brock, my Gyarados is getting too tired," said Misty. "I don't think it could continue. In fact, I don't think any of my pokemon could continue."

"Yeah, same with mine Brock," said May.

"And look at Pikachu and Mew," said Misty.

"Cha," said Pikachu weakly as it fell to the ground.

"Yeah, it looks like all our pokemon are too exhausted to fight," said Gary.

"What do we do?" asked May.

"Oh no, it looks like they're getting tired too," Tracey said as he pointed towards Sora and the gang.

Donald was breathing harder and harder. "I…could use…orange juice." Donald passed out on the ground while little oranges started circulating around Donald's head.

"Oh no, Donald!" yelled Goofy.

"Sora, Donald just passed out," said Yuffie.

"We're getting pretty tired too," said Goofy.

"Just keep fighting guys," said Sora.

"Ha ha ha, fools, they should save their energy if they want to win this fight," said Giovanni.

"Now I got them right where we want them," said Xehanort. "Now they're too weak to block this attack."

"What attack are you doing now?" said Giovanni.

"Aura sphere," said Xehanort. "Watch and learn."

Xehanort stopped with the shadow balls and stretched out his arms in front of his body. His arms started to shake as a giant aura ball formed right in front of him. It grew bigger and bigger, probably as big as a building. Bigger and bigger it grew. If the aura sphere was a building, it would probably be thirty stories high.

"What's that?" asked Brock.

"Oh no, he's about to use aura sphere," said Professor Oak.

"What should we do?" asked May.

"We just have to try and block it," said Sora.

"Sora are you crazy?" asked Gary.

"Well else should we do?" asked Sora.

"Oh no, here it comes!" yelled Misty.

Xehanort threw the giant ball at the gang. The aura sphere moved so fast that even if they wanted to block it, they couldn't. The aura sphere nailed them like an atomic bomb. The explosion of the sphere carried on for miles, even nailing Kairi and Max. It seemed like a tornado was forming as the big explosion finally began to rest. When the dust was settled, not one body, pokemon or human or Disney character, was standing.

"Well, that went a lot easier then expected," said Giovanni.

"Let's go see if they're alive," said Xehanort.

Xehanort and Giovanni took their time walking to the other side. They looked around to see the destruction that they caused to this world. When they saw their bodies, they couldn't tell if they were dead or unconscious. Nobody was moving…until now. One brave soul somehow managed to get up from the attack.

"Sora, don't you ever go away?" asked Xehanort.

"I will never go down," said Sora weakly, bleeding from his mouth.

"Well well well, look at the all mighty keybearer now," said Giovanni. Giovanni rudely stepped on Sora's wounded face. Sora slowly got up from that attack as well. "Do you actually think you fools could win this battle?" Giovanni kicked Sora's face into the dirt, but like before Sora weakly got up. "Well, guess who just defied the prophecy? Us!" yelled Giovanni. This time rapidly stepped on Sora's face multiple times, as if he were a DDR dance mat.

"We already killed one chosen one, now we're gonna kill the last one, once and for all. Xehanort, finish him!"

"Once again Giovanni, with pleasure," replied Xehanort. Xehanort finished what he started last chapter as he began to choke Sora with Mewtwo's psychic powers. Sora could barely hold on, having fought for the past 3 chapters now. "Why won't you go away?"

Sora seemed to be passed out. Xehanort seeing this still wouldn't let go. He had to make sure that Sora was dead. Harder and harder he pulled his hand, blocking the air from Sora's lungs. But then when it seemed like Sora was about to die, something remarkable happened. Sora started to smile.

"Xehanort, you put up a great fight, but you better be prepared to lose," said remarkably said as he was still be choked.

"What! No you got it all wrong, you're about to lose!" Xehanort replied back.

"…Guess again Xehanort. You're time is up!"

"What the!?"

Xehanort and Giovanni turned around to see someone who everyone thought was gone…Ash!

"I should be thanking you Xehanort," said the revived Ash, "Without you, my Heartless would have taken over my body for good."

"No, this can't be happening!" yelled Xehanort. "I'm the most powerful human being in the world!"

"Human being?" replied Ash. "Even a dense guy like me could tell that you're in Mewtwo's body; the body of a pokemon!"

"So he's in Mewtwo's body, so what!" yelled Giovanni.

Ash replied with a little chuckle. "So Xehanort, if you want to be to world's strongest pokemon, well you got it." After that statement, Ash reached his hand into his pocket.

"Hey, what are you getting out?!" yelled Giovanni.

Ash seemed to ignore Giovanni verbally. But instead, Ash answered Giovanni's question as he revealed what was in his pocket. It was a pokeball. Not only was it a pokeball, it was the Masterball! The same Masterball that Professor Oak gave to him so long ago I can't even remember which chapter it was. "And everything that comes with it."

"No, it can't be! It's the Masterball! How did a brat like you get that?" asked Giovanni.

"Oh, people give you things when you become a Pokemon Master," replied Ash stubbornly. Ash grinned as he did his signature "turning his cap backwards" move.

"Xehanort, get out of,"

Giovanni was cut off by an uppercut by Sora's keyblade. Xehanort tried to move, but Sora lowered his keyblade onto his Organization XIII cloak. Xehanort was stuck! Xehanort looked back at Ash, almost crying, knowing that he was about to lose.

Ash, with the Masterball in hand, finally sealed the deal on Xehanort. "Go Masterball!" Ash threw the Masterball at Xehanort and it connected perfectly.

"NOOOO!" yelled Xehanort as he was trapped by the Masterball. Xehanort entered the shiny pokeball as it shook three times. There was no attempt of escaping as Xehanort was captured in Mewtwo's body.

Ash picked up the pokeball, looked at it, then looked at Sora.

"I'm Ash, nice to meet you Sora…again," Ash said as he extended his hand.

"It's been too long Ash," said Sora, as he extended his hand as well. The chosen ones had indeed won the battle. The prophecy did come true.

Misty, battered on the ground, began to open her eyes slowly. If she wasn't dizzy and she saw what she really did see, then it must be a dream.

"Ash?" she said weakly.

Ash was able to hear her as he turned around.

"Hi Misty," said Ash.

Misty more awake now, nearly jumped off the ground with glee.

"OMG, Ash! Brock, May, Tracey, wake up! Ash is back!" Misty shook everyone's body as they barely starting to wake up as well.

"Hey Donald, Goofy, Kairi, wake up," Sora started waking up his friends as well.

"Mom, Professor Oak, wake up," Ash shook his mother's body as she woke up. Then he did the same to Professor Oak.

"Honey, is that you?"

"Yeah mom, it's me."

"Oh my lord, Ash, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too mom."

"Huh? What happened?" the professor asked.

"Professor Oak, we did it, the darkness is gone," replied Ash.

"Ash, is that really you? Well I'll be, how did you do it?"

"Well Professor Oak, I really couldn't have done it without you. That Masterball really came with handy." Ash helped Professor Oak up to his old feet.

"Well, I guess I gave it to you just in time."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh, I think I'm in Florida," said a drowsy Donald, holding his forehead.

"Donald wake up, we did it! We defeated the darkness," replied Sora.

"We did?" asked Kairi as she woke up. "Sora, I'm…I'm so proud of you."

"Well don't thank me. It's Ash who you should thank. Talk about coming at the right moment."

"You said it," said Brock. "Good to have you back buddy."

"It's good to be back Brock," said Ash.

"And guess who can't wait to see you?"

"Who?" asked Ash.

"Pika pi (Ash, how could forget about me?)

"Pikachu! Come here buddy!" Ash opened his arms out as Pikachu jumped into them. Ash hugged really hard, but a bit too hard as Pikachu gave him a thundershock. Ash let go of Pikachu as he fell to the ground.

"Yep, I am definitely,"

Ash was cut off by a giant hug from Misty. "Ash, please do me a favor."

"What's that Misty?"

"Please don't scare me like…Ash! What's wrong with you?"

"Huh? What do you…oh no."

"What's happening Ash?" asked Tracey.

Ash's body was disappearing. Ash's body was falling apart and then floating up to the sky.

"Ash, what's going on here?" asked May.

"Damn it, this can't be happening!" yelled Ash.

"What's wrong with you Ash? Why are you disappearing?" asked Sora.

"I…I didn't beat the time limit!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What the, who's that?" asked Brock.

"Oh no, it can't be," said Sora.

"That's right Sora, it's me…Maleficent. Did you guys actually think you've seen the last of me? Thanks to Ash's foolish mistake of playing my game, and losing by the way, he now belongs to me. That's right, Ash Ketchum belongs to me!"

"No!" yelled Misty as she ran towards Maleficent. Maleficent, along with Ash, disappeared into those giant dark portals. Misty tried to catch up, but it was too late. "No, he can't be gone!"

(A/N) Expecting a different ending? Don't worry, this is not the last chapter. But next chapter is definitely the last chapter. Finally, this fan fic is coming to an end. And finally, Ash got his head out of his A and came through in the clutch. Well, all I can say from here is be prepared to read to next and final chapter of KHyP: Rise of the Heartless Pokemon.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) Sup everybody!! Are you guys ready? Because I'm stoked about this chapter. It's the final chapter of this darn fan fic. That's right: IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS DARN FAN FIC!! Wow, it took me about a year to finish this baby up, but, here we are. First off, I wanna thank all of you who actually took time off of their life to read my fan fic. And I also wanna thank those who left reviews for this fan fic too. They mean a lot, trust me. Before I finally go on with the chapter, people have asked me if there is gonna be a sequel. Well my answer was, well, you decide for yourself. Do you think this fan fic should have a sequel? Think about that as you read this chapter. And for those of you who have read this and are thinking: "Wow, how could he forget about "him". Don't worry; I didn't forget about "him", you'll see where he's been in this final chapter. So finally I will shut up and start this chapter. Well here it is, the final chapter of KHyP: Rise of the Heartless Pokemon: Chapter 10!!

Chapter 10

_Last time, our heroes were trapped inside the darkness, thanks to Xehanort and Giovanni. When it seemed that all hope was lost, the courageous keybearer Sora rescued our heroes from the dark realm as he destroyed the PMX. With the PMX gone, everyone was free…except one. Ash didn't want to return, thinking that he'll screw things up again. Misty tried to encourage him to follow them, even saying that she wouldn't leave without her best friend; but Ash still wouldn't listen. Misty finally gave up, whispering to herself that she was gonna miss him. _

_As our heroes returned, so did their pokemon. The gang decided to try and prove the prophecy false, hopeful that they could win this battle without Ash. With all their pokemon back, all trainers had decided to use all their pokemon, including Mrs. Ketchum; who used her Mr. Mime to battle. While the pokemon trainers used their pokemon, the Kingdom Hearts characters decided to use their own weapons which included swords, staffs, shields, and of course the keyblade._

_Still in the darkness, Ash sat there wondering what to do in this lonely dark world he's in. He's then interrupted by Roxas, the Nobody of Sora, and Namine, the Nobody of Namine. They try to encourage Ash to go back, just like Misty, telling him that he is the key to defeating the darkness. Ash declines yet again, saying he will never go back. Roxas and Namine finally give up and leave, but before they go, they said if he ever wondered how to go back, there is one way and they know how._

_Ready to leave, Roxas and Namine are halted by Ash, who asks them if somehow he did want to go back, how would he? Namine and Roxas gladly answer, telling Ash that in order for him to go back, he would have to play a time limit game. Ash asks what they meant by time limit game and Roxas answers the question._

_He answers that Ash has an unknown amount of limited time to defeat Xehanort and Giovanni. If Ash beats the time limit, all goes well and he will have his body back. But lose, however, and then Ash must return to the darkness. Ash asks if it's a lose-lose situation, with the answer being yes. With that, Ash declined the offer and simply told Roxas and Namine to leave. They do what Ash says, but not without a returned gift._

_Namine hands Ash back his old baseball cap, the one he left on the ground at the Pokemon Center. Namine explains that Misty wanted to return it to him, but he wouldn't listen. Namine then tells Ash that he's very fortunate, having such cool friends by his side. With that, Namine and Roxas were gone, leaving Ash and his cap alone. Feeling like something "special" had hit him; Ash quickly had a change in mood, thanking Misty for helping him._

_Back in the real world, our heroes struggled against Xehanort, who possessed the powers of Mewtwo. Even though they outnumbered them by a large margin, our heroes just couldn't defeat Xehanort and Giovanni. After a powerful Aura sphere from Xehanort that seemed to send everyone flying, it seemed that our heroes were down for the count. As Giovanni and Xehanort checked to see if there were any moving bodies, the roll call only had one name; Sora. Xehanort tried to finish off what he started, trying desperately to choke Sora to death. But Sora just wouldn't give in._

_Seeming like he was crazy, Sora simply replied that Xehanort and Giovanni's time was up and that they had lost. Xehanort asked what he meant by that, and got his answer as he turned around to see an familiar face. Ash had decided to play the game. Ash actually thanks Xehanort, for destroying the darkness within him. Noticing that Xehanort is in Mewtwo's body, a body of a pokemon, Ash figures out how to defeat Xehanort. _

_Ash replies by saying if Xehanort wanted to be the world's strongest pokemon, then he got his wish…and everything that comes with it. Ash then pulled out the Masterball that Professor Oak had given him a couple of days ago, remembering that the Masterball can catch any pokemon without fail. Giovanni tries to block Xehanort, but gets a strong uppercut from Sora, knocking Giovanni out. As Xehanort tried to escape, Sora stabbed his keyblade into the bottom of Xehanort's cloak, making him immovable. Ash threw the Masterball, capturing Mewtwo and Xehanort respectively. As Ash picks up the Masterball, he and Sora catch a glimpse of each other, knowing that the prophecy; that the two chosen ones will work together to defeat the darkness, had come true._

_As the sun began to shine on the ruined land, the gang awoke from their exhausted sleep. Surprised to see Ash back, Misty starts to wake up everybody. As Professor Oak wakes up, Ash tells him that if it wasn't for the Masterball, we wouldn't have been alive. Ash then says hello to all his friends, which included a thundershock from Pikachu. Ash says it's great to be back, but gets interrupted by a giant hug from Misty. She gets ready to warn him to never ever scare her like that again, but sees that Ash's body is disappearing. _

_With his body disappearing, Ash realizes that he has lost the game. Horrified by this, the gang hears a familiar voice laughing. That evil voice had belonged to Maleficent, the evil witch. She claimed that Ash belonged to her now since he doesn't control his body anymore. Misty tried to stop Maleficent, but it was too late. Ash was gone, as everybody stood there in deep shock._

_...The Next Day…_

"Hello, I'm Chet Youbetcha, here with the 8 o'clock news. In what appears to be the most bizarre and most catastrophic day in history, our entire planet has seemed to be ruined and weak. There seems to be no explanation for this mess, except that local billionaire Giovanni seems to be behind all this. Giovanni, here, is seen being arrested by the lovely Officer Jenny."

"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for those meddling brats and their dog!" replied Giovanni.

"He seems so out of it, he thinks he's a criminal from Scooby Doo," exclaimed Officer Jenny.

Officer Jenny's hand was then pulled by surprise, catching her off guard. Brock was kneeling right in front of her, straight lines getting replaced by hearts for eyes.

"Yes, Giovanni seems to be out of it, but you're not my love," exclaimed Brock.

Max sighed as walked towards Brock, pulled his ear, and dragged his away, "C'mon Brock, we're not in the mood."

"Whatever," said Chet Youbetcha, "Anyway, clearing things up will be Elite Four member Lance. He claims that there will be a press conference in Cerulean City and anyone is welcome to visit. At the press conference, Lance will explain what has happened in the past two days, answering everyone's questions. Lance will also explain what also is in store for us in the future. Well I'm Chet Youbetcha saying have a good day everybody!"

Click

May pressed the off button on the remote, turning off the television and shutting up the Fairly Odd Parents Anchorman. Everyone was sitting in the Cerulean Sister's living room, watching the news to see what was going on.

"Well, I guess we don't have any other choice," said Tracey, "I guess we just have to go the press conference."

"Yeah I guess so," replied May, "Professor Oak, Lance, and Cynthia are there already. I think they wanted us to go."

"Well, I think we better get moving then," said Brock, "C'mon everybody, I'll give us all a ride in my van."

"Okay," said everybody weakly. They were still shocked by what happened the night before. Plus, they were pretty banged up and injured from all that battling they did. Everybody headed for the car, except Misty. Misty seemed to be shocked the most, having Ash in her arms one moment and then…the next moment he's gone.

"I am so deeply sorry Misty," said Kairi as she placed her hand on Misty's shoulder. "I don't know how to reply or even make you feel better. I'm pretty much speechless."

"It's…its okay Kairi. I understand," replied Misty. "It's just that he had finally come back. Kairi, Ash came back! Ash came back to save us! And then all of a sudden, he's gone." Misty began to cry in her hands. "Kairi, I couldn't even sleep last night. How could I let this happen?"

"Misty, stop blaming yourself for all of this," said Kairi, "We all know it's not your fault. It's Maleficent's fault that he's gone."

"But it's not only that," said Misty. Kairi looked on in interest. "For almost a whole decade, I've kept my deepest secret away from Ash. And when I was finally ready to tell him, he's not here with me." Kairi took her hand off Misty's shoulder and gave her a gentle hug. "I just wish there were some way I could tell him."

Kairi smirked a little bit, "I know Misty. I know how much it hurts." Kairi was thinking of Sora of course. "You see, me and Sora, we don't…"

"C'mon let's go!" yelled Donald, cutting off Kairi.

Misty, feeling a little bit better, gave a little smile and got up, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Good job Misty," said Kairi as she gave Misty a thumbs up. Misty replied with a thumbs up of her own.

"Well about time, hurry up let's go!" yelled Donald.

"Okay Donald, we're coming," said Kairi.

"Wait! Hold everything!" yelled King Mickey.

"What is it your majesty?" asked Goofy.

"Where's Riku?" (A/N For those who figured it out who it was, good job!)

"Wasn't he just with us?" asked Sora.

"Wait that's right, he wasn't at the battle," said Brock.

"When was the last time you guys saw him?" asked May.

"Actually, the last time I saw, well, I didn't see him. It was in the darkness and…" Kairi stopped as she knew the answer.

"Oh no, not again," exclaimed Goofy.

"Wait, are you saying that Riku is still in the darkness?" asked Yuffie.

"Actually, Riku could be anywhere," replied King Mickey.

"Oh no, this could be happening again," said Sora.

"We have to go find him," said Kairi.

"You think!" said Donald rudely. Goofy replied by smacking his neck.

"I guess we have no other choice," said Sora.

"Misty, I'm sorry but we can't make it. We have to go find Riku," said Kairi.

"It's okay Kairi, I understand," said Misty.

"C'mon guys, let's go get the gummi ship ready," said Leon.

The gang left the Gym with their goodbyes as the Pokemon cast had to catch up with their business.

Later that day…

Lance walked up the stairs towards the podium. All kinds of important officials stood behind him, including Cynthia and Professor Oak. As well as the rest of the Professors, including Professor Elm, Professor Birch, and Professor Rowan.

"Uh cough is this thing on? Okay then, welcome to this mini press conference," Lance said welcoming the larger than expected crowd for a "mini" press conference. "I know you all have a lot of questions to what's going on, but please bare with me, I'll answer as much as I can."

"Hey what are we gonna do about our farms?!"

"What about our homes?!"

"What's the score to the Charger game?!"

"I still don't even know why I'm here!"

"Please everybody, one at a time!" Lance tried his best to calm everyone down. And who could blame them? They lost all their property and they wanted an explanation.

"Wow, tough crowd huh?" said Brock.

"Yeah," said Tracey.

"Okay, please let me get started." The crowd finally calmed down as they finally paid attention to Lance. "Okay, as most of you could see, our whole planet was ruined by the Heartless."

"Heartless?"

"What's a Heartless?"

"I think I went to school with a guy named Heartless."

"Everybody please, would you keep it down so I continue. You're questions will be answered!" Lance was very stressed out through all the commotion. "Okay, I know that we all want everything back to the way it used to be. And that can happen. All we need to do is work together and everything will be fine. Everything will back to normal faster than you know it."

"Wow, Lance is a great speaker," said May.

"Yeah he is, maybe we should vote for him to be our next president," said Tracey.

"Tracey, we don't have a president," reminded May.

"Oh yeah," remembered Tracey.

"Someone should be punished!" yelled some drunk member from the crowd.

"Yeah!" yelled the rest of the crowd in approval. All of a sudden, the crowd went from a loud annoying group to a still loud annoying group, but with pitchforks and fire. Sorta like an angry mob.

"I was gonna get to that," said Lance. "Indeed, there will be punishment. One of the villains behind this, Giovanni has already been arrested…for life." A huge roar came from the crowd. "But even though Giovanni was one of the guys behind this mess, there is one guy who is at fault…our own friendly neighborhood pokemon master Ash Ketchum."

"What!" yelled all of Ash's friends.

"That's right, Ash Ketchum is the reason why our town is the way it is today. And for that he should be punished!" Lance really woke up the crowd now, roaring with each sentence he said. "Currently we're not sure where Ash Ketchum is at the moment. But if Ash is still alive and he does show up, then he will receive the punishment. And that punishment ladies and gentlemen is…exile! That's right, Ash Ketchum is banned from ever come back here again."

"Yeah!" roared the obnoxious crowd.

"Whoa, this is so not fair!" yelled Misty.

"What the hell is Lance thinking?" asked Brock.

"Well that's all I got to say. Now here is Professor Birch from the Hoenn region to explain how we could rebuild our homes. Until then, talk to you later!" The crowd erupted as Lance left the podium. Lance went behind the podium, behind all the officials. Lance grabbed a water bottle and started drinking it. Two seconds later he started to spit it out as he was being lifted by Misty.

"Take back what you said!" yelled Misty.

"Take what back?" asked Lance.

"Lance, how could do this to Ash?" asked Tracey.

"Pika pi!" yelled Pikachu.

"From the way we see it," said Cynthia, who stepped down from the podium as well, "Ash was the cause of all this mess. It's his fault that we're in this hole in the first place."

"Yes, you're right," replied Brock, with everyone looking at him in surprise, "But don't forget, he also got us out of it too."

"Yeah, Ash is a hero," replied May. "If it wasn't for Ash, we would all be dead."

"Yes that's true," said Cynthia, "But if some of us had died, then Ash's punishment would be death. So it 's either he comes back and dies, if he wasn't dead already, or get what he has now and never come back and live as long as he wants to."

"How could you guys do this to him!?" yelled Misty. "This is so not fair!" Misty ran off, tears falling down her cheek (A/N Yet again).

"Misty wait, come back," said Brock, but it was no use. Misty ran to wherever her heart wanted to.

Later…

Misty sat on the warm sand of the Cerulean City Beach, thinking of what happened these past two days.

"Hey Misty!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Huh? Kairi, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on the gummi ship with Sora and the gang?"

"Yeah, but I had to come back for one last second. Misty, I think I know a way to tell Ash how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's well, um," Kairi walked up to Misty and whispered in her ear. Misty nodded with each statement, wiping away her tears in the process. "So what do you think?" Kairi asked aloud. Misty sighed, thinking about what Kairi just suggested. "What's wrong?"

"You know what?" Misty asked in a different mood. "I think I've got a better idea. Wait here!"

"But, I have,"

"Wait here!" Misty ran towards the gym, sprinting as fast as she could.

Later…

The sunset shined beautifully on the gorgeous beach. Kairi just laid there, waiting for Misty's "even better idea" to show up.

"Oh c'mon Misty, Sora is waiting for me," Kairi said anxiously.

"Kairi, there you are!"

"Huh?" It was Sora, all by himself. "Oh, it's only you Sora." Sora took a seat next to Kairi.

"Hey, are you done talking to Misty yet? I hate to break you guys up, but we really need to go. Huh? By the way, where is Misty?"

"She went towards her house to get something. She told me to wait here, so I listened. Now I've been waiting for her ever since."

"Wow Kairi, I'm glad you're back."

"Whoa Sora, where did that come from?" Sora barely paid attention. He just stared at Kairi, the sun reflecting off her beautiful hair.

"I'm just glad you're alright. I was scared that you weren't hurt by Maleficent or Xehanort."

"It's alright Sora. You of all people should know that I could handle myself."

"Yeah I know, it's just you're my best friend and I just didn't want anything to happen to you."

Kairi smiled at Sora. "Thank you for caring. And thank you for saving me. In fact, this world needs to thank you. You just helped saved the world."

"Yeah, but I want everything to be back to normal, back on our world."

"I know, I can't wait to go back home too. It's just I'm gonna miss everyone here. They've been so nice to me. I mean, the people here are cool."

"Yeah, they're pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, but not as cool as you," replied Kairi. Kairi started to stare at Sora, just like Sora did before. She could see that he was starting to blush.

"Well, duh," he responded. "No one is as cool as me."

"Sora,"

"Yes Kairi,"

"We're best friends right?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, of course," answered Sora.

"And we'll always be together right?"

"Yes, I know we will."

Kairi looked down at the gold sand. "Sora, I think you should know something."

"What?" asked Sora.

"I think that I…I might you know…um like,"

"Having fun?" asked Misty.

Kairi and Sora jumped, surprised by Misty's presence.

"Hey, when did you get here?"

"Oh about the time when you were talking about how cool Sora is."

"Oh," responded Kairi. "So did you get what you needed?"

"Yep," said Misty. "Here it is." Misty held out a bottle with several pieces of paper inside.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone. Thanks for everything Misty," said Sora.

"Your welcome," said Misty with a smile. It was good to see Misty smile again.

"I'm sorry to what happened to Ash," responded Sora.

"Oh…yeah," said Misty, with that good to see smile all of a sudden vanish.

"Well make it quick Kairi, we got to go," said Sora, starting to walk back.

"Sora wait!" yelled Misty. Sora stopped and turned around to see what Misty wanted. "Do you think, well, that maybe I could travel with you guys? I think Ash is out there somewhere, and I need to find him."

Sora smiled. "I like the enthusiasm," replied Sora. "But I'm sorry Misty, I can't let you come. We have trouble on our own looking for Riku. And besides, we don't know where to start looking for Ash, if he's even alive still."

"Oh…okay. I understand."

"And besides, I think you have a better responsibility here with your friends."

Misty sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Well, see ya Misty."

Sora ran off towards the ship, which somehow was parked on Cerulean Hill.

"He's a great guy," said Misty, as she and Kairi watched him run off.

"Yep, he's one of a kind," responded Kairi.

"You and him will definitely make a good couple one day," said Misty with a smile.

"Yeah, I just hope…HEY WHO EVEN SAID I LIKED HIM!" yelled Kairi.

"LOL, just kidding," said Misty. Misty then stared at the bottle, the item that will somehow explain to Ash the truth.

"Well Misty, you know what to do," said Kairi.

"Huh?"

"I gotta go with Sora. Good luck in finding Ash."

"Thank you Kairi," responded Misty. "And thank you for being such a good friend to me."

"Sure, no problem," said Kairi.

Kairi walked up to Misty as they hugged each other good bye. As they released each other, Kairi ran towards the gummi ship, towards her friends. Misty watched as the gummi ship doors closed right after Kairi. The gummi ship lifted itself up slowly. The gummi ship then zoomed into the sky, leaving the pokemon world. Misty then turned her attention towards the beach. Misty, with the paper filled bottle in hand, walked up to the cooler sand and the edge of the beach. Misty kneeled down as she looked at the beautiful ocean.

Misty looked at the bottle, staring as if it was magic. "…Ash…I think it's time you finally know the truth." Misty kissed the bottle and held it close to her. "Please give this to Ash." Misty spoke to the ocean, as if it were another person. Misty then placed the bottle in the ocean. The bottle was then pulled by the tiny tides, following the flow towards the horizon.

"Do you think Ash will get that bottle one day?" asked Sora. He, along with the rest of the gang, watched as they watched Misty from all the way from the gummi ship. Kairi smiled, remembering what happened in Kingdom Hearts 2.

"Yes, I know he will," responded Kairi.

Misty watched the bottle go farther and farther into the ocean. The bottle got tinier and tinier as the distance traveled increased. "Ash, we will meet again," Misty said to herself.

Misty then felt a hand on her shoulder, surprising her a little bit. It was May, with everyone else standing behind her. In May's other hand, was an old friend of Misty's: Togepi. Misty smiled as she remembered that she left Togepi with Nurse Joy. She took Togepi from May's arms and held Togepi close to her. May nodded her head as Misty nodded back. With that nod, the Pokemon gang walked off the beach, continuing their lives. Their lives won't be the same anymore, without their good friend Ash there. They know that they just have to get used to the fact that he's gone now.

_Yes, Misty might have left the beach with everyone else, but she left one thing behind. Hope. Hope that that one very special day will come. The one day that Ash will indeed get the bottle._

…THE END…

(A/N) Well how did you like it? Great wasn't it? Yes the story might be over, but check by in a while to see the "special ending" that I'm gonna post in another chapter. Like I said before, if you're wondering if there's gonna be a sequel, well then, you decide. Let me explain. When you write a review, at the end or somewhere where I could see it, write if you want to see a sequel or not. It's that simple. Well check back later for the secret ending. And oh yeah, thank you for reading my fan fic!!


	11. Secret Ending

(A/N) What's up people? I bet some of you are wondering why I'm typing another chapter. Well the answer is that this is not another chapter. Just like in the Kingdom Hearts series, there were these secret endings at the end of the credits. So I'm gonna do the same thing as I'm gonna make this special ending to KHyP: Rise of the Heartless Pokemon.

So does that mean that there's gonna be a sequel? Well not exactly. You see, I wanna make sure that people actually read my fan fic and actually want to see a sequel. So like I said in the previous chapter, if you want to see a sequel to this fan fic, just say so when you write a review. It's that simple.

My goal is to get 50 reviews saying that they want a sequel. Oh and BTW, I mean from different people too. I don't want the same person reviewing 50 times saying they want a sequel. So that's pretty much it. So let's get this special ending started with.

**Special Ending**

"Let's see…um…well I've got two bucks," said Patrick.

"Good, that should be plenty," replied Ben.

"So why are we getting out all our loose change again?" asked Jaylene.

"I need to buy Smokey some cat food," answered Ben, "We can't keep him starving forever."

"What? Are you telling me that I have to spend my precious change on your fat shit cat!?" yelled Patrick. "Ben, c'mon dude! I was hoping to save up my money and spend it at the movies!"

"Settle down Patrick," said Christian, "If you yell any louder, your eyeballs will pop out of your sockets!"

"Ha-ha-ha," Jezzy laughed, but I don't think at the joke. "That won't be the only thing popping out."

The gang just shook their heads in disgust at Jezzy's comment.

"Wow Jezzy, you are so perverted," exclaimed Jaylene.

Jezzy continued laughing, no seeming to care what anyone said.

(A/N Okay, if you're wondering if this is still the special ending to KHyP: Rise of the Heartless, don't leave because you're still in the right place. You'll see in a second.)

"Anyway," Ben finally said, "just give me the money really quick so I could go buy the cat food."

"Okay," said Jaylene, handing Ben her money.

"Wait a sec," stopped Patrick, "How do we know you're not gonna buy something else with our money?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, how do we know that you're just gonna leave and head over to some other store once we give you the money?" asked Christian.

"Yeah, I bet you're gonna buy all your Pokemon stuff. Like your Diamond and Pearl games and those cheap trading card games. Or maybe you're gonna buy a giant Misty poster!" said Patrick.

Jezzy wanted to comment. "Ha-ha-ha, or maybe he's gonna buy,"

The gang all jumped to cover his mouth, blocking his words from escaping.

Patrick sighed heavily, "Jezzy, for once, keep it PG." Patrick, as well as everyone else, was tired of Jezzy's nonsense. Jezzy could only laugh as they removed their hands from his filthy mouth.

"BTW Ben, why have you been so obsessed with Pokemon lately?" asked Jaylene.

"Yeah, and your fictional girlfriend Misty?" asked Patrick.

Ben lowered his head, thinking to himself. "…I don't why I've suddenly gotten back into liking Pokemon," answered Ben, "And for Misty, well, I'm actually confused about that one myself."

"What do you mean?" asked Christian.

"Well, for some strange reason, I feel like I know her somehow. Like really well too," replied Ben.

"You know Misty?" replied Christian. "Hey, in that case, tell her to come and swing by my place for a while."

"Ha-ha-ha yeah, and tell her to bring some,"

"Jezzy!" yelled everyone else.

"What? I wasn't gonna say anything perverted," Jezzy replied with a giggle.

"Anyway, yeah, tell Misty to come by my place too," said Patrick, "Maybe she could teach my fish how to use water gun." Everybody laughed at that comment as Ben stood there chuckling, trying to fit in with his "friends".

"Yeah," answered Ben, then he looked down at his Nike's embarrassingly, "…sure," he whispered. "…and I think I know Ash too," he said aloud.

The group started to laugh ever harder, and then suddenly stopped.

"Wait, who's Ash?" asked Jaylene.

"You mean the one from school?" asked Jezzy, for once not saying anything perverted.

"No, from Pokemon," answered Ben. "You know, Ash Ketchum."

"Nope, I've never heard of him," replied Christian.

"Me neither," added Patrick.

"What!" yelled Ben. "Guys, Ash is the freakin' main character of Pokemon! How could guys know Misty but not Ash?"

"I'm dead serious Ben, I don't know who Ash from Pokemon is," replied Jaylene.

"Yeah Ben, I don't know a character named Ash," replied Patrick, "And I've seen every single episode of Pokemon."

"Oh my god, you guys are so dull," said Ben. "Just give me the money. I promise I won't go anywhere else. Besides, the store is across the street. You could check if I've ditched or not from right here."

"All right fine, here's your stupid money," said Patrick, slamming 2 into Ben's hand.

"Here you go Ben," said Christian, handing Ben some nickels and dimes.

"C'mon Jezzy, you too," said Ben, showing Jezzy his palm. Jezzy didn't react, just stood there. "C'mon Jezzy, don't you have like a dollar fifty or something?"

"Ha-ha-ha," laughed Jezzy, "of course I do. And so does Patrick, Christian, and you."

Ben shook his head, "Uh, never mind. This is enough. I'll be right back." Ben started running towards the grocery store.

"Make it quick Ben!" yelled Patrick.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get tired," yelled Jaylene.

Ben turned his head back, still running forward. "Stop complaining! It'll only take a second." Ben quickly ran across the street, looking both ways of course. When he got to the front entrance, he stood on the flat mat in front of the automatic sliding door.

"Open Sesame!" ordered Ben, as the door obeyed as usual. Ben walked in as he past by some old lady, carrying two bags of groceries. "It works every time," Ben reminded her of his magical works of the door, as the old lady kept on walking. Probably wondering who the hell is that kid?

Ben looked up at the signs, wondering where the cat food was located. "Let's see, pet food is on aisle 7." As Ben was walking through aisle 7, he started singing the cat food song. "Meow-meow-meow-meow, meow-meow-meow-meow-, meow-meow-meow-meow-meow-meow-meow oh there it is." Ben spotted the cat food.

All seemed normal as Ben went to go reach for the cat food. Ben's arms were the last thing moving as Ben felt like he was having a heart attack. "Oh no, what's happening to me. Help! Hey you, could you help me!?" The guy he talked to didn't seem to answer. In fact, this guys wasn't even moving. He was frozen (figuratively).

"What the?" Ben looked around. Everyone in the store was frozen. "Whoa, what's going on? Is this a dream? I'm I asleep?"

BOOM

Ben's questions were interrupted by a loud thunder-like noise outside. "A storm? Oh no, my friends!" Ben, somehow having the pain removed, ran outside the store to see what was going on. Ben looked up to see if there was going be a thunderstorm or something. All he saw were dark, pitched black clouds rotating in a circle. "Whoa, that's strange. Wait, my friends!"

Ben examined the street across from him to see if his friends were still there. Nope, they left. But on their own? Or did someone take them? "Okay, what the hell is going on here? Oh!"

That pain in Ben's hearts resumed as it stung him like a Beedrill. Ben kneeled down, confused, in pain, and scared. "What's happening to me? Huh, what's this?" Ben looked at his hand, as if his hand was trying to tell him something. "Whoa, what's happening to my hand?"

The tiny young wrinkles on Ben's hand were forming some sort of message. Ben looked closely at his hand, trying to interpret what its saying.

_The Clouds Have The Answer_

"Huh? The clouds have the answer?" Ben looked up at the clouds, who's message was complete. "Oh no, not this message again." It's the same message Ben was having in his dreams. Or were they nightmares? "Please, why is this happening to me?!" Ben yelled at the sky, hoping somehow it will give him an answer. Ben looked at the message once more in the sky, reading the unknown answer:

**Save us: 1-12-6**

**Up**

(A/N) So there you have it. I'm sorry if I confused anyone with the new characters and the new plot, but believe me, it's the same fan fic. It's still gonna have Sora, Kairi, Misty, Brock, etc. Just in case you're wondering, the message is: Save us: One-Twelve-Six: Up. So the Up is not a typo. Anyway, if you don't know, the message in the fan fic is actually a riddle for you guys reading this. I want to see if you guys could figure it out. Anyway, don't forget to say in your reviews that you want a sequel. Tell all your friends who would like this fan fic to read/review so I could reach my goal of getting 50 reviews. Well that's it. Until then, see ya later.

Update Hi it's me again. Hey, I thought about it really hard, and I thought the whole 50 reviews was a bit too harsh. So now my goal will be 20 reviews saying that u guys want a sequel. O.K., now I'll see ya later.


End file.
